Whose Line is it Anyways: Sonic Edition!
by TheKronicGamer666
Summary: A simple story...Whose Line with Sonic Characters! Rated M to be safe, even though there's nothing that bad, since this is my first story...to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Stage is Set

_**Welcome to my first story! Please review if you liked, and yes, I will be using jokes/suggestions/ for the original show my my own twists. Only characters I own are Kronic, Fang, and Nightblaze!**_

_**-Character Bios for My OCs-**_

**__****Kronic the Cat**

**__****Age:**_21_

**__****Gender:**_Male_

**__****Description:**_A 3,4 red cat with black messy hair and black eyes._

**__****Powers:**_Control over fire._

**__****Personality:**_A fun-loving is cat, who will do anything to make someone smile. Make him mad though...and you had better run. Of course, he has only gotten mad twice in his life, but each time someone HAS died._

**__****Special Traits/Characteristics:**_Black fire and black sharp claws._

**__****Clothes:**_ Just a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans, with black shoes. He wears a spiked collar and spiked wrist bands, which were originally a gag joke from his dead brother._

**__****Fang the Wolf**

**__****Age:**_15_

**__****Gender:**_Male_

**__****Description:**_A 3,6 blue wolf with white hair and piercing yellow eyes. Nothing else too special._

**__****Power:**_Control over water._

**__****Personality:**_A wolf who is usually jealous over his brother and the attention he gets, but he DOES love his brother. Sometimes._

**__****Special Traits/Characteristics:**_None_

**__****Clothes:**_A black t-shirt and black jeans, with black shoes. (And they call Kronic emo.)_

**__****Nightblaze the Cat**

**__****Age:**_19_

**__****Gender:**_Female_

**__****Description:**_A 3,5 brown cat with purple hair and navy blue eyes. Kronic's sister._

**__****Powers:**_Control over wind and Chaos Magic._

**__****Personality:**_The most serious one on Kronic's Team. She takes all her responsibility almost too seriously._

**__****Special Traits/Characteristics:**_Can grow wings._

**__****Clothes:**_Simple pink tank top and blue jeans, with knee-high pink boots._

* * *

Kronic walked onto the stage and took a deep breath of air. It was, of course Studio 13. That could only mean one thing: Whose Line is it Anyways!

"Ah, it's so beautiful, isn't it Nightblaze?" Nightblaze walked over next to Kronic, still looking around in awe.

"Yeah, so much has happened on this stage. It's almost become legendary."

"You're right. And I decree it is time for the next chapter in it's life." Kronic said, pulling out the notebook full of ideas for the show that I sent him. "And now, we get the players! Let's warp them here Nightblaze!"

"Not a problem!" She said, pulling out the red Chaos Emerald "Chaos Stamine Sonic, Shadow, Silver, et Tails!" And with that, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails appeared on the stage.

"Kronic, what the f-" Shadow started, but Kronic cut him off.

"You guys are here to play Whose Line for your fans, like you promised."

"Fuck...alright! Let's get this over with." Shadow said, obviously a little pissed.

"Wait. Fang! Completely dark!"

"Gotcha!" Fang yelled as the stage went black so the performers and Kronic could get into position. Five seconds later, the cry resonated:

"Fang, the lights! Roll the freakshow!"


	2. Chapter 1: Scenes From a Hat!

"Welcome to the very first episode of Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show: The blue blur, Sonic! The black emo, Shadow! The psychohog, Silver! And flying high, Tails! I'm your host, Kronic the Cat, come on down, let's get this party started!" Kronic rail grinded down a support beam in the middle of the audience stand, and jumped into a flip, landing by the Whose Line desk.

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the point don't matter." Kronic said happily.

"Hey Kronic," Tails started, "Can you walk down the stairs like a normal person next time? I have a mortgage to pay!"

"That's right, the points don't matter, just like that last joke. Now, here's how the show works. These four come down and make everything up right on the spot. Then I give points, which doesn't matter because at the end of the show, I just pick the guy I like the best. He wins, and then he gets to do something special with me, and the losers have to pain for the winner's seven years of painful therapy." Shadow started to shiver.

"Let's get started with a game called Scenes from a Hat!" Kronic continued. "Now, Sonic and Tails on my side of the stage, Shadow and Silver on the other."

"But Kronic," Silver said, whining, "Shadow will kill me!"

"Silver, I am hurt!" Shadow said evilly.

"Shadow, are you SMILING?" Kronic asked.

"Haven't you heard of faking it?"

"You mean that thing you do with Rouge every night?" Shadow held a finger to his lips as everyone burst into laughter. Even Shadow let out a chuckle. "Was that laughter fake, Shadow?"

"No..." He said as everyone recovered.

"Now, here's how the game works. Before the show, we had the audience write down a bunch of suggestions for scenes, we took the good ones, put them in this American top hat, and we're going to see how many you guys can act out, starting with _If you pull the string on the Kronic Doll, it says __" Shadow walked up and 'pulled a doll's string.'

"Keep Sonic away from me." He was buzzed off and replaced by Tails who did the same act as Shadow.

"...Lower..." Tails was buzzed off.

"Tails, it said the Kronic Doll, not the Sonic Doll."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you, Sonic's shoes are a little too loud." He was, of course, referring to Sonic's Ryan Stiles shoes. Everyone laughed as Sonic shook his head. Kronic drew the next suggestion.

"_Things that shouldn't have ejector seats."_ Silver and Shadow walked up and faced eachother. Silver broke the silence.

"I do." He then pushed a button and was launched into the air and away from Shadow.

"AW DAMN IT, THAT'S THE THIRD ONE THIS WEEK!"Shadow said in a high pitched girl voice and stormed off after Silver. They were buzzed out, and Sonic walked up. He pretended to drop pants, sit down, and then get launched into the air. He was buzzed out, and Kronic drew the next suggestion.

"_Bad times for an earthquake."_ Shadow walked up and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"A vasectomy doesn't hurt." He said with a smile. He was buzzed off and replace by Sonic.

"Time to split that atom!" He was buzzed off, and Tails spoke up.

"If Sonic is the only one around to split that atom, we're FUCKED!" Kronic erupted into laughter, and he drew the last suggestion.

"_Anecdotes dogs would tell."_ Silver walked up.

"So, I'm licking my balls, then I cough. Now my testicles are lodged in my throat. I still have some caught there right now!" Silver said. HE was buzzed off and replaced by Tails.

"Yeah, I'm Silver's dog. Every night he pulls out the peanut butter, and I know what's going to happen next..." Kronic buzzed the game over, and they walked back to their seats.

"A thousand points to Sonic's dirty-minded little buddy." Kronic said, laughing.

"I am so sorry Silver..." Tails said.

"Hey, all in good fun. It's comedy!"

"That is a sport! 2,000 points to Silver!"

"Thanks, but the points don't mean a damn thing!"

"I take those points back. We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	3. Chapter 2: A Hoedown Already?

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like a sensible dress to Lady Gaga." The audience started to boo. "I'm sorry, is Lady Gaga here? Shut up!" Laughter ensued.

"Better! Now onto our next game called HOEDOWN! Hoedown! Now the subject is blind date. The blind date hoedown. Nightblaze on piano, take it away!" Nightblaze played the infamous hoedown music.

_**Sonic: **_ ___So there I am, I got a message in a bottle,_

___I'd won a date with a tall supermodel!_

___She was about 6'5, but the date was really lame,_

___Cause all we did was play the Crying Game._

_**Shadow:**____I went on a blind date, it really was quite bad!_

___It was my first one for I'm Captain Ahab._

___You had to state, there were many highs and lows,_

___She really hated it when I shouted there she blows!_

_**Silver: **____I went on a blind date, it really wasn't bad,_

___It turned out quite rad!_

___I showed her a good time,_

___This last line would be funny, but Shadow took my rhyme!_

_**Tails: **____All my friends warned me, don't go on this date._

___I reassured them, told them it'd be great._

___At the night's end, Sonic wanted to give me the finger,_

___Cause a playboy bunny ended up taking me to dinner!_

_**All: **Taking me to dinner!_

The cast walked back to their seats, everybody laughing. Kronic recovered enough to speak.

"1,000 points...wait...CAN'T DO THAT JOKE!"

"Oh, do it." Shadow said.

"Fine. By the way, how old is Cream?"

"15." Tails answered.

"Oh, 1,000 points for giving her a new career choice." At that, Silver jumped up.

"A teacher? A teacher? Honey, a porn star makes twice that money!" He sat down to the roaring crowd.

"Oh god, is she going to see this?" Tails asked.

"You had better hope not," Kronic started, "I think I'll watch Mr. Kronic's Whose Lin...MOMMY!" Kronic said, imitating Cream's voice.

"We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways right after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Make A Date

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like common decency in clothes to Rouge the Bat."

"HEY!"

"Oh come on, who let the bats in?"

"Who let the RATS in?"

"Touché. Seriously, how did you get in?"

"I let myself in."

"No ticket, huh?"

"Nope."

"What a shame. Fang?" Rouge was hit with a knockout dart, and Fang dragged her out.

"A little harsh." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but you gotta deal with the infestations quick or you're screwed." Kronic said, shrugging. "Now, onto a game called Let's Make a Date. Tails, you are on a dating type show, unfortunately, all you have to choose from is Sonic, Shadow, and Silver."

"So either way, I'm scarred for life."

"Or in Shadow's case, dead. Anyways, trick to this game is each one of them has a strange characteristic you'll have to guess. So, take it away Tails!"

"Bachelorette #1," Tails started, " I like to think I'm a sensitive guy. Are you sensitive?"

"Well..." Sonic started as his suggestion popped onscreen. _A Drag Queen._

"Well, honey, I think I am very sensitive, and in more ways than one." Sonic got up and started to strut, then bend over real far and press together imaginary breasts. He then sat back down.

"O...okay..." Tails said, obviously scarred for life. "Bachelorette #2? Um...the first one scared me. Are you that bad?"

"Am I that bad? No..." _Gets off on thoughts of danger._

"But speaking of bad, can you imagine an army of those things...coming...coming closer..." Shadow said, looking like he might go over the top any second.

"Okay, you are just as scary. Bachelorette #3? Um...say something romantic.

"Well..." _A Hungry Boa Constrictor_

"Well, all I'll say is I'll eat you up..." He started to flick his tongue at Shadow, who drew closer, and Silver started to close the gap as well. Shadow's mouth was wide open...

And Kronic hit the buzzer as much as he could. They instantly drew back, causing all the yaoi fans to boo.

"Well Tails, any guesses?"

"I'm having the weirdest dream Kronic! Sonic was a drag queen, Shadow was turned on by danger, and Silver was a snake."

"Yep, good job." They returned to their seats.

"Well, 1,000 therapy points to Tails." Tails was curled into a ball under his chair. "Sonic, you scarred your little buddy for life."

"I scarred ME for life!"

"Yeah, you scarred me too. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause I remember being in a club and seeing someone who looked exactly like you. We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this, don't go anywhere!"


	5. Chapter 4: Song Styles

Chapter 4: Show 1, Game 4 - Song Styles

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like a simple hairstyle to Silver the Hedgehog." Silver started to laugh a little. "Let's move on to a game called Song Styles! This is for Silver the Hedgehog. Guess what you're doing in this game Silver?" "Giving a medieval prostate exam?" "Hm...If only we could put that on air. No, you'll be singing to a lucky girl in the audience." "Eesh. I thought we were supposed to smiles on people's faces, not make them bleed out the ears." "Right, now let's go to the ignored section and pick someone..." Kronic said as he walked over to the farthest section of the audience. "YOU!" Kronic said, pointing to a emerald green hedgehog with purple hair. "What's your name?" She giggled and said, "Kate." "Kate, okay! Come on down, let's have Silver sing to you. So, do you work?" "No, I'm a student." "Student of what?" By this time, they made it to the stage. "Student of music." "Oh. What instrument?" "I sing." "Uh-oh...Need some cotton?" She laughed, and replied no. "Okay. Silver, you'll be singing a love ballad." "Great." "Well, take it away pianist!" Nightblaze, started to play slow, romantic music.

_Oh Kate, won't you be mine?_

_Your music sounds so fine!_

_It blows my mind!_

_Dear Kate, it's awfully hard._

_I look at you, it makes me sad,_

_Makes me maadd..._

_Why aren't you mine!_

_Kate..._

_You're so great..._

At this point, Silver was cradling her, Kate trying to suppress laughter.

_I'd love to take you far away,_

_Right here, right now today._

_Cause being without you causes pain,_

_And don't you know, that is lame._

_Kaatttee...I love you..._

Kronic buzzed the game over. Kate got up, and hugged Silver, then she headed back to her seat. "Thousand points to Silver!" Kronic said, as he wiped away a small tear. "That was beautiful..." "Thanks." "We'll be right back, find out who the winner is, don't go anywhere!"

_This song sucks, I know._


	6. Chapter 5: World's Worst

Chapter 5: Show 1 Ending - World's Worst

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Tonight's winner, Tails the Fox!" "This game is rigged!" Shadow said. "Who came up with the Playboy Bunny line?" "Oh...right..." Shadow said. "As punishment, we get to do a game called World's Worst. This is where we come up with examples of the world's worst what Tails?" "World's...Yeah...World's wor-" "Not as easy as it looks, is it? What are we coming up with Tails?" "World's worst Friend." "Oh..." Kronic stepped up, only to have Tails buzz him off before he could say anything. "Sorry, finger slipped." Sonic stepped up. "Hello there friend! Get up here and sweat with me!" Sonic said in the voice of Richard Simmons. He was buzzed off and replaced by Shadow. "Hello! All your base are belong to us!" Shadow said in a voice unknown to Kronic. Sonic stepped up. "Now my final thoughts...your problems aren't mine!" He was buzzed out. Kronic stepped up. "Hey friend, can you lend me your shotgun? My wife's giving me a hard time." He was buzzed out, and Silver stepped up. "Hello my fellow Americans..." He was buzzed off, and Tails signaled the game over. "Hey thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways! Any final thoughts you guys?" "Yeah," Tails started in, "Vanilla wants a word with you and Silver." Silver and Kronic did a double take at each other. "Not good!" They said at the same time, then sped off. "How'd you find that one out Tails?" "I didn't!" Tails smiled evilly, and everyone started to laugh. "Good night everybody! See ya next time!" Tails said

_Next show WILL BE LONGER. Mark My Words!_


	7. Chapter 6: Next Show and Superheroes!

_**Before I get started, I'd like to thank my first reviewer and my first favorite and follower. Thanks, glad I could entertain and provide a few cheap laughs just like the old Whose Line did for me. Thanks, hopefully this lives up to what I've already done...enjoy!**_

* * *

Kronic walked back onto Stage 13, right where he was told to be. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck down, and where it hit, a letter appeared. It was a message from the author, the next character roster. "Hey bro," Fang said, walking in, "Got the characters for next episode?" "Yep. Go get Nightblaze so we can start the show." "Got it." Fang walked off stage to find his sister. He looked in the envelope to find a one worded review:_ Hilarious!_ Kronic smiled, and Nightblaze walked on. "So who needs to be warped here Kronic?" "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy." "Got it." "Explain everything backstage, I'll wait out here." "Gotcha." She walked off... Time to start the show!

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show, The good, Sonic." Sonic sat up like an angel. "The bad, Amy!" Amy pulled out her hammer, and Kronic quickly decided to move on. "The ugly, Knuckles!" You could hear Amy laughing while Knuckles went red with anger. "And that other one, Tails!" Tails just sat there, playing dead. "I'm your host, Kronic the Cat, come on down, and let's get things started!" Kronic ran down the stairs to the WLIIA Desk. "Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like a 'Do Not Disturb' sign in the Bates Motel." "Good grief, don't bring up that." Tails said, then suddenly, looked over his shoulder with a crazed look and screamed out: "I KNOW MOTHER!" Knuckles, startled, fell out of his chair from Tails's sudden outburst.

"Let's get started with a game called Superheroes! This is for all four of you. Amy, you are an unlikely superhero, along with the rest of them. Now, the idea is your going to name the next one who comes in. Now what we need is an unlikely superhero name for Amy." Many things got shouted. But Kronic's ears picked up a great one. "Temper-Tantrum Girl! The perfect role for Amy." "I thought you wanted an unlikely superhero name for Amy." Knuckles said, to which Amy replied with the finger. "Now, we need a crisis for Temper-Tantrum Girl." "Her stress ball is missing!" Kronic fell over laughing. So did pretty much everyone. Amy even let out a small chuckle. "Alright Amy, there's your crisis. Take it away!"

"Why must I get up in the morning? My hair's always a fucking mess!" She took a deep breath in. "Just grab your stress ball." She opened a cabinet, looked around, then started to panic. "Where is it? WHERE IS MY STRESS BALL?" "I heard screaming." Sonic said as he walked in. "Oh, thank god you're here, Smurf Man!" Amy said. Sonic got down on his knees. "I'm a smurf, I am a smurf!" Sonic started in, as he touched Amy. Fire lit up in her eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sonic recoiled, and Knuckles decided to make his entrance. "Sorry I'm late." "Oh thank god it's Afraid-of-Everything Man!" "W-who are you calling afraid? Why are you so short? And blue?" He let out a girlish shriek and ran to under the Nightblaze's piano. "My STRESS BALL!" Amy said, flailing on the ground. Tails ran in. "Sorry I'm late!" Knuckles came out and hid behind him. "Thanks for coming Mouse Man!" "Squeak!" Tails said. "Here's your stress ball Temper-Tantrum Girl!" Amy sat up, snatched it, and started to kiss it lovingly. Everyone just walked away. as Kronic buzzed the scene over. Everybody walked back to their seats. "Two thousand points to Amy for letting experience shine through." Amy just shrugged, then laughed. "We'll be right back to more Whose Line after this, don't go anywhere!"


	8. Chapter 7: Two Line Vocabulary!

"Hello everybody welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like a good haircut to Justin Bieber." Booing commenced. "I'm sorry, I had no clue of all one of Justin's loyal fans were here!" The cast started to laugh. "Anywho le-" Suddenly, a letter appeared on Kronic's desk. "What's the letter Kronic?" "From our author." Kronic opened the letter. "OH another positive review, this time from Nate the Werehog! Thanks for that Nate, glad you like the story, also shout-outs to the kingcritic and .XD!" "Cool." Sonic said. "Now, can we move on?" "No, still one last thing in this letter. If you would like your OC to make an appearance, PM the author, and discuss it. He will only accept 5 characters at a time. I will get another letter when we reach those five. Now we can move on to a game called Two-Line Vocabulary." "Finally!" Knuckles said. A lightning bolt struck right in front of him. "Care to make fun of the author's will again?" Knuckles quickly shook his head.

"Now, this game is for Tails, Amy, and Sonic. Now the Scene is, Tails, you are the leader of an expedition in the Amazon Jungle, and Amy and Sonic are your colleges. Now, the trick is, Sonic and Amy can only say two lines through the entire scene. Amy, your lines are: Have you thought this through and Make me. Sonic, all you can say is Should I use my gun and What was that? Take it away Tails." Tails pretended to hack through vines. "Alright, we should set up camp." "Have you thought this through?" "Yes. Amy, pitch the tent please." "MAKE ME!" Sonic pretended to point a shotgun at Amy. "Should I use my gun?" "NO! We've lost three men already!" "What was that?" "Three men. Now, we need sleep, Amy, pitch the tent." "Make me!" "Okay." Tails threw up his arms in surrender. "I'll pitch the tent!" "Have you thought this through?" "Yes!" "What was that?" "Did you hear something?" Tails looked and jumped. "A poisonous snake!" "Should I use my gun?" "YES! Shoot it! Shoot i-" Tails pretended to get bitten. "Okay, you took too long!" "What was that?" Sonic said, pointing at Tails's arm. "That was a snake bite you idiot!" He started to strangle Sonic. Kronic buzzed the game over. "Good job. Thousand points to Tails for strangling Sonic!" "Tails..." Sonic said, hurt in his eyes. "I thought you loved me..." "Love hurts." Tails said, shrugging. Both him and Sonic started to laugh. "Hey we'll be right back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after this, don't go anywhere!

* * *

Kronic wasn't kidding, if you have a Sonic FC you want to appear, send me a pm. One FC per person, so pick your favorite if you have multiple.


	9. Chapter 8: Party Quirks

_**To Nate:**_

_**Yes, your oc can join. Just 3 questions I need answered.**_

_**1. What's his humor style? (Is he like Kronic, always having a comeback, or like Tails, who is an anything for laughs kinda humor? I asked because I would hate to do anything to slander your oc.)**_

_**2. Any special game you want him to appear in? Any suggestions for games you would like to see?**_

_**3. Who would you like him to go on stage with?**_

_**Respond in PM. Right now I can read them, just not respond since I just joined yesterday.**_

"Good evening everyone! Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Hey, during the break, did you tell your daughter you loved her? I did." Every cast member looked shocked. "Now, on to a game called Party Quirks. Amy, you're hosting a party. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are your guests. Thing is, they each have a strange quirk or identity, which you must guess. Amy, when you're ready, start the party." "Oh, tonight I'll win him over for sure." A doorbell rang, and Amy let Sonic in. "Sonic, hey!" Amy said. Sonic character appeared: _Loves things that are ugly. _

"Hey Amy, how are you do-" His eyes fell on Kronic, and he immediately sped over, a loving look in his eyes. "Hello there, beautiful." Kronic let out a sigh, and hit the doorbell button again. "Hey Knuckles, how are you?" "Fine how are you Amy?" His character popped up. _Gets an electric shock every 5 seconds._

"Good." All of a sudden, Knuckles made a BZZT sound and made it look like he was having a seizure. "Okay..." Kronic hit the bell again. "Hi Tails, what's up?" Tails came in with his character. _Dared to use as many sexual innuendos about the party as humanly possible._

"Hey Amy, sorry it took me so long to get here, had to turn up my volume." "Okay.." At this time, Knuckles had fallen over, being shocked. "Okay, Tails, have you met Knuckles, he's being shocked by electricity?" "Yes!" Knuckles returned to his seat. "Well, looks like his party light went out." Tails said. "Okay, stop using so many innuendos." "Yes." Tails returned to his seat. "Amy? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Amy walked over to him and said, "Um...sure, this is Kronic, he sits behind the desk and makes more money than we do. Have you met him Kronic, he's in...um..." "Let him say it." Sonic said. "Well, says here, He loves things that are ugly." Kronic, said in a sad voice. The audience all went aw in tune with Amy. "Well, thousand points to Sonic for the unemployment line." "I'm on this show, I'm already unemployed." "We'll be back right after this!"


	10. Chapter 9: Change Emotion

_**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! Really appreciate!**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!" Kronic then sighed and said, "God, was worried we weren't going to get the keg out of here in time. Alright, let's move on to a game called Change Emotion! This is for Sonic, Amy and Tails." He handed three items to the performers; A toy gun, a baseball cap, and a toy knife. "Now, trick to this game is each item I just handed out has a different emotion attached the actors must perform. Whoever has the baseball cap must display extreme happiness. Tails, good for you!" "Thanks." "Sonic, your toy knife holds sadness." "Cool." "And whoever holds the toy gun must be bitchy." "You said that cause I'm holding it!" "...maybe...So the scene is you are a street gang patrolling your section of town." Kronic said. "Take it away."

"Alright BOYS!" Amy said, snapping at Sonic and Tails. Sonic sighed sadly. "Yes boss?" "Don't just yes boss me! Now keep an eye peeled for our rivals, The Kronic Gang!" "Alright!" Tails said. "Here. You take the knife Tails." Sonic said as him and Tails exchanged items. "Alright Sonic." Tails said, instantly switching to sadness, while Sonic instantly perked up. "ALRIGHT! Let's go patrolling!" Sonic said with a big smile on his face. "Enough! Let's get moving already, you fucking morons!" "She...called...me...moron...THERE IS NO REASON TO LIVE!" Tails screamed as he pretended to stab himself, then fell over. "Look at the mess...EW! YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY BOOT!" She pretended to kick Tails. Kronic buzzed the game over. "When someone dies, you got to end the game. Amy, thousand points." "Thanks. Tails, overly-dramatic much?" "What...my friend shouted at me while I was extremely depressed. Natural reaction." "I retract my previous statement. Two thousand points for making Tails kill himself. We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this. Don't go anywhere!"


	11. Chapter 10 - Show 2's End

"Welcome back to Whose Line! We've already come to the winner of tonight, Amy Rose!" Amy stood up from behind the desk and took a bow. "Sorry for all the torment my author put you through." "It's okay." "Anyways, as punishment we get to do a game called Questions Only! Now, the trick to this game is Sonic and I are going to start, but we can only speak in questions. What's the scene Amy?" "A wild west town is preparing for the arrival of Black Bart." "Gotcha."

Kronic took on an Old West Crazy Saloon Guy's voice. You know that guy. "Yahoo, have you heard Black Bart's coming to town?" "He is?" "You haven't heard?" "Don't you know I'm deaf?" "Don't YOU know there's no cure for that yet?" "What did you say?" Sonic said, picking something out of his ear. Kronic picked it back up. "Who are you, sonny?" "Don't you see the sheriff's badge?" "What do you have it pinned to?" Sonic just shook his head and walked away. Knuckles walked up. "Do you know who I am?" "Are you my son?" Kronic said. "Am I?" Kronic just laughed and walked off, to be replaced by Tails. Tails innocently looked up and said "Are you my mommy?" "What the hell kid? Who is your mom?" "Don't you know her as Miss Kitty?" "Miss Kitty is your mom?" "Don't you know...dad?" "Am I your father?" "Don't you remember you bastard?" "No..." Knuckles was buzzed off and replaced with Sonic, who started to 'play' a 'piano.' "Where'd all the buffalo go, where'd all the buffalo go?" "Don't you know any other song?" "What would you like?" "Do you know the way to San Jose?" Sonic nodded, and played again. "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" Amy buzzed the game over. "Thanks for watching!" Kronic said. "See ya next time!"


	12. Chapter 11: Let's Make a Date

"Hey everybody!" Kronic said as the SEGA poster boys, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, walked into Stage 13. "Can it." Shadow said. "Depressed Shady?" "Don't call me that!" "Sorry! Anywho it tim-" "Wait, there are only three of us. What gives?" "Oh right." Kronic looks up. "Send him in." A lightning bolt struck down, and where it struck stood...

* * *

_**Nate the Werehog**__  
__**Age: **__21__  
__**Description:**__**  
**__**Human side:**__ 6'4 with dark brown hair and teal blue eyes__  
__**Werehog side:**__ 6'4 with dark brown fur and quills and teal blue eyes__  
__**Powers:**__ control over metal, aura abilities, mind arts, sword master, can__  
__control fire, ice and lightning and can read other beings energy levels.__  
__**Personality:**__ Nate's personality is like Sonic's laid back and carefree. However__  
__if his friends, family or anyone else is in danger he is calm and collected__  
__and a brilliant strategist. If he is angry however his behavior is more like__  
__Shadow's until he has calmed down or let all of his anger out. Nate is rarely__  
__angry unless people are in danger or someone threatens his loved ones.__  
__**Clothes:**__ black leather gloves, a brown t-shirt with camo shorts and black and__  
__white nikes._

* * *

...In his Werehog form. "Nice to meet you Nate!" "Thanks for letting me on the show Kronic!" "No big deal! Now, come on, we need to get started!"

Good Evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show...He's rock solid, Sonic! He's like money in the bank, Nate! You can bet your bottom dollar on Shadow! And, you get what you pay for, Silver! I'm your host, Kronic, come on down, let's get things started!" Kronic yelled over the roaring crowd, and he walked down to his seat. "Good evening everybody! Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like fashion to Sonic, Shadow, or Silver." The three aforementioned hedgehogs just shook their heads. "Alright, let's get started with Let's Make a Date! For all four of you."

"Now, guess who the girl is?" "Silver?" Nate said. "Nope, you!" "WHAT?" "You suggested the game to my author. Besides, be glad you're not in their shoes!" Kronic said, pointing to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "You know what...you make a great point." Nate said. "Yep, so gentlemen, and I use that term lightly, read your cards." Sonic just shrugged, Shadow shook his head, and Silver screamed: "Why do I get the weird ones?" "Hm...don't know. So...You know how to play, you have to guess who they are after 2 rounds." "Two? How come it was only one the first time this game popped up?" "Because I had to stop Shadow and Silver. Remember?" "Oh yeah." "So..." Kronic looked at Nate. "Take it away, Miss Nate!" He gave Kronic a quick finger, then started in. "Hello! Bachelor #1? Where would you take me on a dream date?" Sonic's suggestion popped up: _Passenger on a plane when the window blows open_

"Well, a romantic place is where I'm hopefully goi-" Suddenly, Sonic jerked his head to the side, then went behind his stool he was sitting on, pretending to grip onto a ledge. "HELP! I AM GETTING BLOWN AWAY!" "Later. More questions!" Sonic pretends to lose his grip and fall. "AAAAHHHHH!" Then he made a splat sound effect. "Okay...Bachelor #2. What do you do in your spare time?" "Well..." Shadow started in. _Kronic the Cat_

"I could tell you, but then I'd get killed." "Oh...mystery. I like it!" Shadow smiled a little then realized what he was doing and slapped himself, apparently dropping the smile. "Anyways, Bachelor #3?" "Yeah, what do ya want?" Silver said, as he bounced up and down, smiling like a manic. _On Nyquil and Red Bull_

"DADADADADADADADADAADADADADA!" "I'll get back to you. Bachelor #1?" Sonic fidgeted. "Never mind. Bachelor #2?" "What? Stop questioning me! WHY MUST YOU QUESTION ME?" He pretended to slash his wrist with his fingers, then he pretended to pass out. "Bachelor #3?" By this time, Silver was out of his seat, bouncing up and down. "Lalalalalalalalalalaala!" He then pretended to make his mouth foam, and he passed out as well. Kronic buzzed the game over. "Well Nate, tell us who Sonic and Silver are and who Shadow was before he got his ass kicked by a black cat!" "No. I'd rather go have a drink if it's all the same to you. I have no clue. Bachelor #1 was...falling out of an airplane or helicopter?" "Close enough. He was a passenger on an airplane when the window blows open." "Okay...Bachelor #2 was probably you." "Yes. At least that's what he was supposed to be." "Well, how do you explain these?" He rushed over and removed Kronic's wrist band. A gash was apparent. "Well?" "Fang." "Don't blame your brother!" "Actually he's right." "He wants his time in the spotlight." "Glad Tails doesn't do that to me." Sonic said. "Wait until your next game and get back to me." "And Bachelor #3 was...on drugs?" "Close enough. Nyquil and Red Bull." "Ah." "Thousand points to Shadow." "Hey...what's with that?" "I'm a GREAT sport." "Somehow, I don't believe you..." "We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this! Don't go away!


	13. Chapter 12: Hats and Song Styles

"Welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! I'm your host, Kronic the Cat, and just like the Muppets, I've got someone's hand up my ass." "At least he admits it." "...Moving on to a game called Hats! Hats is where Nate and Shadow take one box of these hats, Sonic and Silver, you get the other. What you have to do is use the hats to come up with the world's worst dating service video. So...Nate and Shadow, take it away." Nate looked at him. "Yeah..." "Nate and Shadow. Take it away." Shadow walked up with a whip. "I'm a member of Congress!" Sonic walked up with a foam and fabric stoplight on his head. "I hope I'm not giving you mixed signals..." Nate walked up with a fish head on. Then he walked back and took it off. "I have a giant fish head on. I'm 21 fucking years old." He let the fish head slide back down as Shadow put his hand on his shoulder to keep from falling over, yes he laughing that hard.

Silver walked up with his quills somehow tucked into a black leather cap, and he was wearing funky green sunglasses. He then said in the worst nerd voice he could manage. "I'm from Beverly Hills, and I be pimping." Nate walked up, holding a horseshoe. "Feeling lucky?" Sonic walked up with a noose around his neck. "That's right, I'm well-hung." Kronic coughed then said, "Bullshit." "No it's not." "Whatever." Shadow walked up, wearing some sort of black mask with spikes on the head. It was a full face mask, with a 3 to 4 foot long tongue. "Yeah, I'd say it'll reach." Kronic buzzed the game over. He shook his head violently. "What?" "Just a bad image." "What are you talki-EW!" Sonic said, finally connecting pieces. "So thousand points to everybody but Shadow.

"Let's go on to a game called Song Styles! Nate, you're going to be singing to a member of the audience, let's see..." Kronic went into the audience, stopping at a red hedgehog with white hair. "You stand out. What's your name?" "Dante." "Dante? The DmC Dante?" "No..." "Damn. Hopeful. So what do you do?" "I am a construction worker." "No shit, just what I ordered. Anyways, get on down here." "Dante, huh? Holy crap, could you have found a harder name to rhyme?" "Luckily, you don't have to rhyme that much for this one." "Why?" "You, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver will be singing as any guess?" "No." Shadow said. "This help any?" Kronic pulled out a construction helmet, a cop hat, a leather cap and shades, a sailor's cap, And an Indian head dress. (Or whatever Indian head wear was called.) "Yeah...Village People." Silver said unenthusiastically. "Well here, the helmet's for Dante, Nate, you're the cop, Sonic's the guy in the leather cap, no fucking clue what he is, Silver's the sailor, and Shadow, that leaves you with the Indian." "Great." Shadow said. "So, Nate, take it away." "Real quick, how do you spell Dante?" "D-A-N-T-E." "Got it." "Nightblaze, play it." The recording Nightblaze had of the village people started in.

_**Nate**__: Dante,_

_What a hell of a guy,_

_Dante, makes the well run dry,_

_He's a worker, building things all day._

_Don't get in his way, he's Dante!_

_**Backup:**__ DANTE!_

_**Nate:**__ D-A-N-T-E! Dante!_

By this time, something had gone wrong, and the tempo of the song sped up tenfold.

_**Sonic (Out of tune): **__Dante!_

_**Nate: **__Dante!_

_Can you last,_

_Dante..._

Nate shot a glare at Nightblaze before he continued.

_**Nate: **__...How'd this song get so damn fast?_

Kronic buzzed the game over. "What happened Nightblaze?" "The system started to explode. Sorry." "Oh it's no problem, I just didn't even know the Village People did polkas!" "You gotta watch for those tempo changes man. Once we hit that second bridge this shit takes off!" Everyone began to laugh. "We'll be back to more Whose Line after this, don't go anywhere!"


	14. Chapter 13: Scenes From A Hat

_**Wow...Three days on the site and this story already has 578 views. Holy...whoa. Anyways, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like tempo to Nightblaze over there." Kronic said, pointing at his sister, who gave him the finger. "What? I LOVED the Village People Polka!" "Let a joke die, Kronic!" Nightblaze said. "Whatever. Let's go on to a game called Scenes from a Hat! You know how this game works, before the show we had the audience write down suggestions for scenes they would LOVE to see acted out, and we're going to see how many things you guys can do. Starting with...fuck...things found in Kronic's appointment book."

Sonic walks up. "Blow up da- I mean, pick up date." Kronic buzzed him out. "Next...things you can say about your boat, but not your girlfriend." Shadow walked up. "Yeah, you can fit 20 men below." He was replaced by Nate, who screamed, "SHE'S TAKING ON WATER!" He was replaced by Silver, who simply said, "She's riding low tonight." "Next, famous movie lines with advertisements thrown in." Silver walked up. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a SPAM!" He said pretending to hold up a can. He was replaced by Nate. "Rosebud...the last name in sleds!" He was replaced by Sonic, who took on a Terminator voice. "I'll be back to Burger King." "Okay, if you celebrated mundane activities like you scored a touchdown." Nate walked up, pretending to hold a baby. "IT'S A BOY! YEAH!" He said, pretending to hurl it at the ground. "Entries in Kronic's diary? Come on!" "Cosmic payback's a bitch." Nightblaze said. Shadow walked up. "When will they all find out I'm not really a man?" Kronic buzzed the game over. "2000 points to Shadow. You'll need them after you get your ass kicked after the show." "Bring it." "Well, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! Find out who the winner is!"


	15. Chapter 14: Show 3's Ending Hoedown

"Good evening everybody, Welcome back to Whose Line, tonight's winner, Sonic the Hedgehog!" "Oh come on, why didn't I win?" Nate said. "You did such a good job in song styles, and this might be the last time you appear on a show, go out in style." I said from the end of the line. "Let's have him go out in style with a hoedown! So, I need your favorite holiday." Things were shouted. "How about Halloween? The Halloween hoedown. Take it away Nightblaze." The infamous hoedown music began to play.

_**Nate:**__Everytime it's Halloween, whoo, make room!__  
__Because I have, the world's best costume__  
__If you see me, get a sheet, man__  
__Because I'll pull it over my head and go as The Ku Klux Klan!_

_**Silver: **__Halloween's the only time I get a girl__,__  
__That's the only time I really give it a whirl__.__  
__Never get anyone pregnant - "How is that?" you ask?__  
__Well, it's real easy - I wear a rubber mask_

That really got the crowd going.

_**Shadow: **__This Halloween, I thought it'd be fair_

_If I gave all the kids one great big scare._

_It went way too far, now I'm being sued!_

_This is the last year I go as a nude!_

_**Kronic: **__I have to say that Halloween, is my favorite day__  
__When I open up the door, kids and mothers run away__.__  
__I have no costume, I don't care in the land__,__  
__I open up the door, I've got my penis in my hand!_

The music stopped, and everyone stared at Kronic. "What do you want? What do you want, everybody took mine!" Kronic said sadly, to everyone finally breaking down to tears. "We'll see you next time on Whose Line is it Anyways!"

* * *

Backstage, Kronic and Nate got in a few words. "Good show Nate, enjoyed having you on." "Enjoyed being here." "Maybe you can come on again. Well, see you later." Kronic said as got warped back to his home. Another successful show. A lightning bolt stuck down in front of Kronic, leaving a letter, that said: _Next Episode's Cast._ Kronic opened it up and looked. A big grin lit up his face. "Fang, guess what? You're host next episode."


	16. Chapter 15: Superheroes

"Hello you three!" Kronic said as Silver, Tails, and Blaze walked on stage. "I'm afraid to ask why there's only three of us." Tails said. "Why, that's because I'm the fourth co-star!" "Great..." Tails said. "I'm suddenly scared." Blaze said. "No need to be scared baby, the cameras will love you!" "I'm suddenly glad he said cameras." Silver said. "Wait...who's host?" "I am!" Fang said, so happily it was almost obnoxious. Okay, it was obnoxious. "Let's just go get started. Okay?" "Yeah!"

"Good evening everybody welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show...Forged in hell, Kronic! Forged in heaven, Blaze! Forged on the battlefield, Silver! And, our secret weapon, Tails! I'm your host Fang the Wolf, come on down, let's get things started!" Fang ran to the WLIIA Desk. "Good evening. Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like happiness to Kronic." Kronic flipped him off. "See? Now, let's get started with a game called Superheroes! Now, we all know how to play, so we need an unlikely superhero name for Kronic so we can start the scene." Many things get shouted out, but an evil grin spreads across his face when one was said. "Shedding Cat Man!" "What the fuck." "Love you, bro!" "Fuck you too." "Well, now we need a crisis for Shedding Cat Man." "No more lint rollers!" "I'll be right back." Kronic headed towards the audience, luckily, Kronic was stopped by Silver. "It's okay." "So...take it away!"

Kronic started to hack, then spit out an imaginary hair ball. "God...I need to stop licking there. Wait, what's this on the monitor? No lint rollers! NNNNNOOOOO!" He began to hack again. "Sorry I'm late!" Tails said running in. "Oh thank god, its Buried in a Book Man!" Tails, didn't respond, his character kicking in. Silver came in. "Sorry I'm late." Tails looked up. "Thank god you're here Crazy Man!" "Crazy? WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY!" He then yelled over his shoulder. "I KNOW MOTHER!" Blaze walked in. "Sorry it took me so long." "Thank god you're here Abusive Woman!" "Good to be here." She then pretended to hit Silver. "OW! WHY'D YOU HIT ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" "...no..." "There is no longer a reason to live." Silver overdramatically stabbed himself. "Hey, being buried in my book points out this ad for lint rollers." "My god, you've solved it!" He walked out without another word. Blaze walked over to Kronic and gut punched him. "Love you too..." Kronic said as he fell over. Fang buzzed the game over.


	17. Chapter 16: Nightblaze's Call

"This next game is for Kronic and Silver. Now what I need, is something weird to collect. Bathing suits! Like it!" "Do you really collect them or do you just have a lot?" Her friend then shouted the sentence to forever embarrass her. "It's a weight problem?" "And this is from your friend. Wow." "Well, let's get started. This is Nightblaze's Call. Basically, these two will act out the scene , and whenever Nightblaze thinks, she can to start to play, at which point they will have to sing. Take it away." "Which one of us is the collector Silver?" "You." "Fine."

Kronic began to pretend to slip into a bathing suit, when Silver walked up, and lightly tapped his butt. "Well that was unnecessary." Nightblaze started to play.

_Silver: When I saw your booty,_

_Hanging down so low, I had to give it a little smack._

_Just to see how it would go!  
_

"Well, we still don't know each other that well, you know, many people think it wrong to collect bathing suits." Nightblaze began to play again.

_Kronic: One piece. Two piece, look at me._

_Silver: Look at you!_

_Kronic: The appearel I wear into the sea._

_Some people laugh at me, tell me it's wrong..._

_I've got the body for a thong!_

Nightblaze stopped playing. "You know...Oh..look at this!" "That's my wife's, but try it on." Silver pretended to put on a two piece. "That's a whole different closet." Nightblaze began to play again and Silver strutted over to Kronic.

_Silver: I've got one. I've got two..._

_Kronic: And your thing's hanging on my shoe._

Silver broke down into laughter. So did the entire audience as Fang buzzed the game over. "Alright, 5000 points to Kronic." Kronic stood up from his seat and took a bow. "We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this."

_**Yes, this is Bob's Call from Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Scenes From A Hat, Questions

_**So glad I must be making people laugh. After all, 869 views doesn't happen by itself...at least I wouldn't think. Thanks to everyone enjoying the story.**_

"Good evening everybody! Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Let's move one to Scenes from a Hat! If you've never read Chapter 1, here's how the game works. Before the show, we had the audience write down a bunch of suggestions for scenes they would like to see acted out. Now, we pull them out to see how many you guys can act out. Starting with…Things you can say about your car, but not your date."

Blaze was the first one to walk up. "Yeah, it'll backfire a lot." She was buzzed out and replaced with Kronic. "You need to look under her hood?" "He was buzzed out and replaced with Tails. "She's going too fast!" "Next, Superman's Secret Inner Thoughts." "Hm..." Kronic said walking up, "Now they recognize me..." He pretended to put on a pair of glasses "Now they don't!" Silver walked up as Kronic was buzzed off. "Wonder if Batman has to put up with his costume riding up?" "Next. What would have happened if celebrities had been first on the moon. Blaze walked up. "Where's my car?" Kronic replaced her, and instead of saying anything, he did a moonwalk. Finally, up came Tails, and in a Carol Channing voice said: "Well this is as cold and barren as I am!" Fang buzzed the game over.

"Time for our next game, Questions Only! In this game, you're only allowed to speak in questions. Silver and Blaze will start. The scene is tensions rise on last night of a singles cruise. Take it away!"

"You care to go to dinner?" Silver started. "With you?" "Don't you want a piece of this?" "Didn't I have that and throw it out? Wasn't it a little on the wee side?" "...Yes..." Silver walked off, and was replaced by Kronic. "You want a piece of me?" "Are you crazy?" "Don't you want to feel what only one other woman has felt?" "The one who died? Look, don't you think if I could I would with you?" "Why are you fighting this?" Without warning, Blaze kissed Kronic on the lips, then walked off. She was quickly replaced by Tails. "How'd your first kiss taste?" Kronic just grinned as the game was buzzed over. "Tails, how'd you know?" "Just a wild stab in the dark." "Wait, your serious?" "I never really cared enough, or found anyone crazy enough." "Wow..." Kronic put on a sad look, then shrugged. "Alright, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	19. Chapter 18:Kronic and Fang's Song Styles

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways. Tonight's winner is Blaze the Cat. "As punishment we're going to play a game called Song Styles, me and Fang. Now, let's see, any girl want a song sung about them?" Kronic said. One person in the entire audience put her hand up. "Wow, we're that bad of singers, Fang!" Kronic walked up to the girl. She was a pink wolf with red hair, wearing a silk shirt and the short skirt to die for. "Okay, you're going to love your choice of clothes." She started to laugh. "So, what's your name?" "Pam." "Okay, Pam, come on down. Have a seat on the tall stool in the middle of the stage." "So," Kronic said as she sat, and turned to the right." "So what do you do?" "Hold on Kronic." Silver walked up with a white napkin that was big enough to cover Pam's legs. "Anyways, I'm a divorce lawyer." "Where you from?" "Las Vegas." "Alright, what do you do for fun?" "Prowl nightclubs." "I bet your dating. Am I right?" "No." "Okay. Moving on, Nightblaze, what do you feel like playing?" "How's about a 60's Soul number?" "Sounds good. Nightblaze, start a-playing!"

_Fang: Paaammmm..._

Kronic flung off the napkin, to a shocked Pam, and Kronic sat down on her lap, and hugged her.

_Kronic: Oh yeah...Pam, Pam_

_Wham, bam, thank you Pam!_

Kronic stood and looked down, and pulled down her skirt.

_Kronic: Baby, baby, oh wow...you showin' me the kind of woman you am._

_Fang: Pam! Listen up girl! What happens in Vegas, ends up with Pam's litigation._

_Oh that is true, the front and the aft!_

_Say goodbye to it cause she's coming to take your half_

_Kronic: Pam! I love red heads, so you know that I'm hurting._

_From where I'm standing now I can see that the carpet matches the curtains._

_Fang: Well, I love her so much...Pam!_

_Kronic: Pam!_

_Kronic and Fang: It's Paaaaammmm! Damn!_

"Thanks so much for watching Whose Line is it Anyways! Don't go anywhere!"

_**I'm slowly becoming addicted to Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza! Can you see why from this song? Yes, this was in the actual show.**_


	20. Chapter 19: Mouse Trap

"Good evening everybody! Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show, The speediest, Sonic! The most violent, Shadow! And the Two-Tailed Genius, Tails! I am Kronic the Cat, come on down, let's get things started." Kronic walked down the stairs. "Good evening everybody, welcome to a very special episode of Whose Line, our 1,000 Views Special!" "So how do we celebrate Kronic?" Tails asked. "Good question. First, you and me swap places. Your host tonight Tails!" "Me?" "Yeah, you. You were the author's favorite character to write." "Gotcha." "Second, welcome back the first co-star we've ever had on...Nate the Werehog!" Nate walked in. "Hey everybody! Good to be back!" "Alright Tails, take it away." "Right, this first game is adapted from Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza, it is called Mouse Trap for Kronic and Nate." "Oh god...I didn't think the author would deliver on this plan." "In Mouse Trap, you will be performing a field of live mouse traps barefooted, gloveless, and blindfolded." "Really?" Nate said. He then turned to face Kronic. "Your author HATES you!" "Yeah...Oh well. So, while we take off our shoes, get the scene Tails." "Right, I need you to give me a suggestion for a period in time. World War II. So, here are blindfolds..." Tails said, handing Kronic and Nate goggles that were spray-painted black. "...Take it away." "Wait, where are the mouse traps?" Kronic asked. Suddenly, they appeared in front of them. "What a stupid question for me to ask." "Take it away!'' They put on the goggles, then they started the scene.

"Hey, Jacob!" Kronic said. "Yeah Bob?" "I feel like we're surrounded." "Well get over here." Kronic started to move that way, but instantly stepped into a mouse trap, which stuck to his foot. "Fu- okay. Listen, I think that they..." He stepped onto another mouse trap. "Son of a bit- I think they booby-trapped the field." "Well, personally," Nate started, "I think your being paranoid." Of course he finished this sentence just as he stepped on a mouse trap. "Ah! You're right, they did booby-trap the field!" "Well, what do we do?" "I say we go th-" Suddenly Sonic stepped over behind them. "Attention soldiers! Get over here! Now!" They started to walk over to Sonic, and Shadow snuck up on Kronic's tail, mouse trap in hand. "Salute your commanding officer Kronic!" "Yes sir!" Kronic did a salute, but about that time, Shadow let the trap goes off on Kronic's tail. He lost it. "Son of a bitch, my fucking tail!" Tails buzzed the game over. They walked back to their seats, and the mouse traps disappeared. Kronic and Nate put their shoes as gloves back on as Tails spoke. "Thousand points to Kronic and Nate...So sorry you guys." "It's okay!" Kronic said, "It's comedy!" "We'll be back to more Whose Line right after these commercial messages!"

_**Yes, I made Nate and me play that game. Don't get mad Nate, you haven't seen the reward we get in the next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 20: Living Scenery

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, but our next guest stars do! Please welcome Playboy playmates, Amanda and Ginger!" "No way!" Shadow said. "They will be playing a game with Kronic and Nate, kinda of a thank you from the author for doing the painful Mouse Trap game." As Tails was speaking, out came a yellow cat with red hair and a teal blue rabbit with blonde hair. Their hair was shoulder-length and both dressed in a white tank top and black jeans. Shadow walked up. "Hi, my name is Kronic." "Bullshit!" Kronic said, pushing him back to his seat. "Alright, let me take a stab at guessing names...this lovely young cat is Ginger." "How'd you guess?" "I got it right? Holy crap!" "I think she's lying, but whatever!" "Can we get started?" "Sure." "Alright, we'll be playing a game called living scenery. In this game, you will be doing a scene, but, since we don't have any REAL props, Ginger and Amanda will be standing in as the various props." The playmates started to laugh, as Kronic and Nate just high-fived. "Your author LOVES you!" "Well, the scene is...Kronic and Nate are jungle explorers ready to pitch camp for the night. So...take it away, the luckiest guys on Earth."

"Alright, grab your backpack." Kronic said to Nate. "Way ahead of you." They lifted the girls onto their backs, and they put their arms around their necks. "Well…here we are. We should set up camp here." Kronic said. "Right." They set down the girls, only to have them form a roof with their arms. "Well, let's get in." Nate said. Nate went under first, with Kronic close behind. He shoved him closer to one side, which ended up making them all end up in full contact. "Wait…did you hear that?" Kronic said as he walked out from under their arms. "I did. It must be the natives. Load your shotgun." By this time, Ginger had already walked to Kronic, who bent her over. Tails, seeing enough, buzzed the game over. They shook the playmate's hands and they were gone. A lightning bolt struck down in front of Kronic, leaving a letter. "Oh cool." He picked it up and opened it. "Oh Nate, my author wants to apologize, the original plan was to get you a human playmate for your human side, but the animal playmates and the human ones don't get along anymore. I wonder why?" Nate just shrugged, and Kronic looked down at his hand to find a note saying 'Ginger' and a number. Shadow noticed. "Oh come on, you got her number? Lucky bastard!" "Well, two thousand points to Kronic. We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	22. Chapter 21: Scenes From A Hat

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more of Whose Line 1,000 viewer special. You know, being on this stage is great. We can do things we don't normally get to do, like we all just took a leak in Boston Creek, so gotta love it." A letter appeared in Kronic's lap. He opened it, then said, "Hey, that's a great point. Nate?" "Yes?" "How are you able to comment on this story and BE in the story at the same exact time?" "Um..." Silver came running in. "PARADOX!" Silver screamed, before Kronic pulled out a dagger and threw it at him. He ran away though, so it hit an audience member in the skull. "This story turned suddenly violent." Nate commented. "Don't worry Nate, it was a yaoi fan girl. That whole section is." "HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE THINGS INTO A STORY?" Sonic screamed. "No matter what you do, they just keep coming back...they're like fleas!" "Sounds like personal experience." Shadow said. "Can we move on to Scenes from a Hat?" Tails asked, annoyed. "Sure." "We all know how the game is played so let's start with what doctors really see when they look in your ears."

Kronic and Nate went up, got on their knees, and sung in a high pitched voice: "Hi-ho hi-ho, it's off to work we go!" Kronic then walked up, then signaled to Sonic to come on stage. Kronic looked in his ear. "Hey there Shadow!" "Okay next, ill-advised valentines gifts." Nate walked up. "It's a gun. I'll give you the bullets at Christmas." "Next, other things the first man on the moon might have said." Kronic walked up. "...Starbucks?" Shadow walked up. "Boy, I hope I get back." Now it was Sonic's turn. "Oh god, shouldn't have had that three bean salad." "Next," Tails started in. "Things you can say about your car, but not your girlfriend." "Grab a pen and a piece of paper folks." Kronic said as he walked up. "Wow, she's got a huge trunk." Kronic was buzzed out. Shadow walked up. "She'll go zero to sixty in no time at all." "Sonic walked up. "Great headlights on this one!" Tails buzzed the game over. "Hey guys?" Kronic said. "Yeah?" Sonic asked. "We wonder why we can never get a date." "Thousand points to Kronic for finally putting the pieces together.


	23. Chapter 22: Foreign Film Dub

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Tonight's winner, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow waved from his seat. "As punishment, the rest of us are going to do a game called Foreign Film Dub! Kronic and Me are going to be acting out a scene, and the voice overs for our foreign film will come from Sonic and Nate! Sonic will do me, and Nate will do Kronic. So, what language should we speak?" "Oh, I heard Latin! Can we do Latin?" Kronic asked Tails. "Um…Sure. So, if you were to make a Latin action film, what would you call it? The Deadest Language! Let's go with that. Take it away!"

"Heus caudis, cur nos in movie?" "Hey, who are you supposed to be, fox?" Kronic, knowing Latin, got pissed at the bad translation, but let it slide. "Jeasus, tu cur speakloi Latin!" "Holy crap, you actually speak the language!" Sonic said, hitting close at what Tails was trying to say! "Quare non possum te fucking fatuus? " "Why can't you?" "Me skullus tu hit with binds!" "My head was hit with a Math book." "Sed math libris non sunt inventa tamen!" "How?" "Me behindus frindeto!" "My ass of a friend." "Sonat ingens inprobus!" "Sounds like your friend sucks, but I can be your friend." Kronic sighed, Nate's translations were improving, but Kronic was regretting suggesting Latin! "Muo problem?" "Got a problem?" "Yeah, mea interpres egeat interprete!" "Yeah, my translator can't understand the language." Shadow buzzed the game over, and Tails cried, along with everybody, "You speak Latin?" Kronic looked at them like they were all idiots. "..Yeah, it's a demon's native tongue!" "Really?" "Etiam, vos fatuus, rogantes iam cesset!, anyways, that's it! Thanks for the 1,000 views! Let's shoot for 1,000 more! See you guys next time!


	24. Chapter 23: Song Titles and New Choice

_**Well, a few things, first off, a new face in the reviews section and the Favorites section, good to see. And a great reviewer at that! Gotta love it. Also, I am going to disappear until maybe Friday of next week. Depends on how quick my mother heals from her surgery. Nothing serious, so no worries, but I will have to help the healing process. So, I'm going to write as much as I can in one night. I will still find time to check reviews. Also, we still have slots open if you want your Sonic FC to appear. Anyways, hit the play button on this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show, The Fast and the Furious, Sonic! The Slow and the Stupid, Silver! The Incredible Mr. Fox, Tails! And, Sex in the City, Rouge! I am your host, Kronic the Cat, come on down and we'll get things started!" Kronic said, and he walked to the good old WLIIA Desk! "Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!" "By the way," Rouge started, "It's Sex AND the City." "Not when we're referring to you." "You are SO lucky you're behind that desk ri1ght now." "Don't threaten me with a good time, Rouge. Let's get started with a game called Song Titles! This game is like Questions Only, but instead of speaking only in questions, you may only speak in Song Titles. So, Tails and Rouge will start us off. The scene is at a beach party. Take it away."

Tails decied to start out the scene. "Life's a Beach!" "Love like crazy." "What's love got to do with it?" Rouge placed a finger on his nose. "Opposites attract." Tails walked away, and Silver stepped up. "I don't blame you Tails." Kronic said to the fox. Rouge picked up the scene. "I don't know how to LOVE him!" "Try!" "Who are you?" "Itsy-Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini." Rouge was stunned long enough causing her to be buzzed out and replaced by Sonic, who pointed to the horizon. "Yellow Submarine?" Silver walked off. Tails walked up and pretended to be swimming, when he held up a hand to his ear. "Theme from Jaws?" "I get a harpoon...la-la-la-la?" Kronic buzzed the game over. "Thousand points to Silver for mentioning his usual swimwear!" "Not true!"

"Well, on to our next game called New Choice! Basically, what happens is Tails and Rouge will be acting out a scene, and anytime during the scene, I can say 'New Choice' and they have to change the last thing they said or did. So, what I need is an unsual job. A doctor that handles organs. Pretty sure they have a specific name, but I have no clue what it is. So, an organ transplanter. I think I just found the right name for them!" Kronic said, as Tails and Rouge rolled their eyes. "Alright, to make it fun, Rouge is the doctor." "Someone's going to die!" Tails said. "You know I can't perform this operation until I apply my makeup!" Kronic said, copying Rouge's voice. "Not bad." "Alright, take it away!"

Rouge started to pick something up and smelt it. "Fresh liver." She set it down, and did the same thing again. "Ugh...rotten heart!" She pretended to open a trash can and let it fall in. Tails came walking in. "Dr. Lonnie! What are you doing?" "I'm throwing away a heart." "New choice!" "I'm throwing away YOUR heart! MWHAHAHAHA!" "That wasn't my heart doctor, that was the patient's heart! He will die!" "Why?" Rouge asked. "He'll have no heart!" "New choice!" "He'll be missing his lungs, without a heart they'll walk away!" "New choice!" "He'll have done a deadly riverdance!" "A deadly riverdance? What one?" "The dance of the dead!" "New choice!" "The Clay Atkins Riverdance!" "NO! NOT THAT!" "Yes, that." "You know, I never wanted to deal with organs, especially yours. You had me searching for it all night!" Tails laid a hand on her shoulder, and said in the most innocent voice ever heard: "New choice, doctor." Kronic buzzed the game over. "Two thousand points to Tails!" "Thanks!" "We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this! Don't go anywhere!"

* * *

_**Longest chapter ever?**_

_**Y/N**_


	25. Chapter 24: Kick It!

_**Good news! I have another humor story going now! Yay! Another fic to maintain when I get back from my break. Anyways, enjoy the next exciting chapter in Whose Line is it Anyways! Oh yes, answering Nate: How would I know Latin, I can barely speak English at times, and that's my native tongue! So, thank last chapter to Google Translate, BUT…it would be GREAT to learn Latin, really it would! And yes I added Rouge…but…I don't like her that much…love that she make Knuckles, one of my least favorite characters frustrated…BUT...I don't like the design for some reason. I don't know…I am probably one of the only guys who knows of SEGA to think that. Never claimed to be sane.**_

* * *

"Hello everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right, they don't matter, just like 90 percent of marriage vows said within the past 50 years." "Cold, yet so true." Sonic said. "Well, let's move on to our next game called Kick it! This is for Sonic and Silver. Now, here's how the game works. You two will be acting out a scene, but whenever I say kick it, you must turn the last line said into a rap, and wrap until I say word. Now, what we need from the audience is an unusual job. Oh, exotic dancer, how delightful!" Sonic and Silver did rock, paper, scissors, and suddenly Sonic began to laugh. "Something tells me Silver's the dancer so…a usual weekend, huh Silver?" "Yeah, me and Rouge." Silver said, playing along with the joke instead of fighting it. "You know…Silver, I'll bet you get more tips regardless." Rouge threw a fit. "So take away the scene."

Silver began to dance on an imaginary pole, when Sonic walked up. "Gigi! Get off the stage!" "I need to feed our children! Just because you put this ring on my finger, it doesn't mean you own me!" "Kick it!"

_Silver: Just listen up, boy, I'll give you the deal,_

_You don't own me, no get real!_

_I don't like you anymore,_

_So just get heading out the door!_

"Word!" They stopped rapping, and Sonic started in. "I see your point, Gigi, I'll…just leave…" Sonic began to fake cry. Silver stopped pretending to dance, and looked at Sonic. "Wait," Silver said, "Don't go! You think I wanted to do this? No, but I have to provide for our kids." "I'm sorry…I'm weak, I guess." "Kick it!"

_Sonic: I'm weeeaaakkk!_

_I can't help you, can't help the kids,_

_How weak I am, I can't even afford Riz!_

"Riz?" "You know, the one-dollar fast food joint." "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I am an idiot." "Kick it!" Silver flipped Kronic off as he started.

_Silver: I am so dumb, let me say_

_I am so stupid, I can't rhyme,_

_But I always have a hell of a time!_

Kronic buzzed the game over. "We'll be right back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	26. Chapter 25: Narrate

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more of Whose Line is it Anyways! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right they don't matter just like a cheeseburger after you have weight loss surgery. Might as well not exist." "So, let's move onto a game called Narrate. This is for Sonic and Tails, you two are going to be doing a scene like an old-timey film noir movie. So, what we need is an unlikely place for a film noir to take place. A pizzeria! Like it! Take it away, Sonic and Tails.

Film noir music started to play in the back, and Tails stepped up towards Sonic, then towards the Cameras. "I needed a pizza for a party, and this way the place to get it from." He stepped back to Sonic, who was pretending to stick a pizza in the oven. "Hello," Sonic said, "How can I help you?" "I need a pepperoni pizza fast." "Fast huh? Well the dough doesn't rise as quick as you do, but I'll try my best." Sonic stepped towards the cameras. "Yeah, I was going to make him a pizza, but I was also going to do something else…" Tails pointed out something that made Kronic laugh so hard. "Wait, you're a woman, aren't you?" Sonic looked stunned, but went along with it, saying, "Yeah, I am." Sonic then stepped towards the cameras. "Alright, so I wasn't a very attractive woman. But I was still a woman, one who knew how to treat a man. And, after looking at him, I wanted him like that pizza in the oven, inside of me." After the explosion of laughter, he added another comment. "I might have just said something I'll regret." Kronic buzzed the game over. "Four billion points to Sonic. Hear that? Four billion. Feel the heat Regis. Anyways, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after these commercial messages. Don't go anywhere!


	27. Chapter 26: Whose Line

"Hello everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! Our next game is for Tails and Rouge, and it is called Whose Line. Now, you've seen the game before, so no need to explain. What I do need though, from the ladies only, I need a suggestion for what you would call your life if it was a soap opera. The Bachelorette! Alright, here are your lines, now take it away!"

Rouge pretended to start putting on makeup as Tails walked up, and pretended to open the door to the room she was in, but it was locked. "Gloria, open the door." Rouge ignored him, and he repeated his statement several time before she unlocked the door. "Gloria, do you know how long I've been out there? Do you think this is a joke?" "Yes I do. I think you're a joke Roger." "That's not what you said on the beach in Hawaii, is it?" "I can't remember what I said back then." "I remember." Tails said, "You said Lay a wet one on me." "Yes, but that was when there was love between us. Now, there's nothing." "We can be in love again Gloria. You know it." "I know, but I remember what my mother always told me, and it was….I can't believe it's that big…" "What is?" "I don't know, my mother was a very confused woman!" "Well…I have a saying too, and that is…Something incredibly racist I won't repeat."

Kronic buzzed the game over. "Thousand points to Rouge, cause I'm feeling nice. You know, you actually WOULD be good in a soap opera." "My whole LIFE'S a soap opera…" "Good point. We'll be right back, find out who the winner is, don't go anywhere!"


	28. Chapter 27: Hoedown

"Good evening everybody, welcome to another exciting ending to another episode of Whose Line is it Anyways! Tonight's winner is Silver the Hedgehog!" "What a rip off..." Rouge said. "Well, as punishment we're going to do a game called Hoedown! Yeah! So what we need is a suggestion for something about modern life you love...Bachelor party? Really? That's the first one I heard clearly? Well, since Rouge is here, we'll say the Bachelor/Bachelorette Party. Alright Nightblaze, take it away, the Bachelor/Bachelorette Party Hoedown!"

_Sonic: __At a bachelor party, we took off our clothes,_

_It was pretty wild, heaven knows,_

_I was embarrassed when I went to tip her,_

_Turns out my mother, was the stripper._

_Rouge: I was at my friend's party_

_What a time we had!_

_But let me tell you, it turned out real bad,_

_What I did made her fume,_

_I was the one who married the groom!_

_Tails: My future wife had her party last night,_

_But it caused a real big fight!_

_I'll tell, something, that really pisses me off,_

_She decided to marry a moth!_

_Kronic: __My friends threw me a party, I knew that I was sunk,_

_We stripped right down all night long, got really drunk,_

_Dancing with my naked friends, boy, that's the life,_

_As a matter of fact, to hell with my wife._

_All: To hell with my WIFE!_

"Thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways, see you guys next time."_  
_


	29. Chapter 28: New Choice

_**We have a new face in the reviews section! Nice to see and meet you SonicMX! Glad your enjoying the story! Enjoy these next few chapters! Also, keep an eye for my Truth and Dare fic update coming soon and Hedgehog Randomness, a new fic. *Gets shot for self-advertisement***_

"Good evening everybody! Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show, My brothers, Kings of Comedy, Kronic and Fang! and, the Faker Brothers, Sonic and Shadow! I'm your host, Nightblaze the Cat, come on down, let's get things started." Nightblaze walked over to the WLIIA Desk. "Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right, they don't matter, just like Fang!" "HEY! I take offense to that!" "You were supposed to." "Wait, if you're host...who's over on the piano?" Sonic said. "Why that would be an old friend of yours!" "Hey Sonic!" "Mina?" "Yeah, the author really doesn't like Archie characters, but Mina is one of the few exceptions to this." Kronic said. "Right, tonight's first game is called New Choice! This is for Kronic and Fang, now what we need is a suggestion for an unusual occupation….a fortune cookie writer? That is weird! Good luck making that funny!" Nightblaze said. "Thanks sis, your fortune is…" Kronic started, pretended to crack open a cookie. "You shall be struck by lightning!" "Just get started!"

Kronic pretended to write something, only to scratch it out and write something new. He shrugged and put it in a bin. Fang walked up. "Jeff, what the hell are you doing?" "Why, what do you mean?" "I mean we're getting complaints about our cookies! Your sayings suck!" "They do not." "What about this one, A Crow Flies?" "New Choice." "The boy farted?" "New Choice." "You are an idiot? What kind of saying is that?" "It's an honest one. The people who buy these things are morons." "New Choice." "The people who buy these are smarter than you and me combined." "How do you figure?" "We're racking our brains everyday to come up with perfect sayings. It's crazy." "New choice." "It's stupid." "New choice.," "You're a fucking moron." "I take offense to that!" "New choice.' "You are completely right. Totally right!" "Of course I'm right Jake! I'm Jeff!" "New choice." "I'm a walrus." "New choice." "I'm just a kid." "New choice." "I'm an idiot when you're around." Nightblaze buzzed the game over. "One thousand points to both of you for at least trying to make that funny." "We didn't succeed." "Not at all. We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! Don't go anywhere!"


	30. Chapter 29: Hats

"Good evening everybody welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! Let's move on to the next game called Hats! Kronic and Fang, come grab your box of hats, same with you Sonic and Shadow. The goal is to use the hats in the box to create the world's worst dating service video. So, start us off, Sonic and Shadow."

Sonic came up wearing a Darth Vader mask and "Luke, I am your father!" Kronic walked up wearing a poofy blonde wig. "Luke, I am your mother." Then it was Shadow's turn, he came up holding a giant fish. "You can measure it, but you won't be throwing me back." Then Fang came up with festive reindeer antlers. "Not everything about THIS reindeer is tiny." Sonic stepped up wearing a hat with a hot dog on top. "Someone order a foot long?" Kronic walked up wearing butterfly wings. "Hello…Care to pollenate?" "That was terrible bro." Nightblaze spoke up. "You put on fucking butterfly wings!" Sonic turn again, this time a foam bowling pin hat. "Bowl me, strike me, spare me babe." Fang's turn, wearing a baseball. "Care to play hard ball?" Shadow's turn came, and he walked up with a whip. "Hi, I want to be in Congress!" Nightblaze buzzed the game over. "Good job, thousand points to everyone! We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this, don't go anywhere!"


	31. Chapter 30: If You Know What I Mean

_**First off, thanks to SonicMX, you've been leaving comments making ME laugh. I want to respond to my favorites:**_

_**On Chapter 15 (As labeled by ): Kronic's one I didn't MAKE I FOUND it was originally performed on the Whose Line Stage apparently, by who else but Ryan! I find it hard to believe though, since it didn't make it in the bloopers.**_

_**On Chapter 18 (As labeled by ): Why Kronic hasn't been anywhere! That I know of…**_

_**On Chapter 19 (Do I have to say again?): I feel sorry for the Pam in this story and the one that was on Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza!**_

_**Also, Kronic heard the crack about him not being a man…He's still killing Shadow as I type. *Looks back* Ouch…**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Our next game is If You Know What I Mean! This is for Sonic and Shadow, to be joined later by Fang. Now what happens in this game is you remember all those obscure sexual innuendos you used to use?" "You mean the one's Fang still uses?" "Yes, this is a game where you get to use as many of those as possible relating to the scene. Now what we need is a place someone works. An accounting firm? Well, let's make it more general and just say an office. Sounds good to me; take it away everyone!"

Shadow decided to start. "Did you see the boss today? I wanted to see her report if you know what I mean." "Yeah," Sonic started, "I'm sure it has a great body of text if you know what I mean." "Yeah. Got a nice conclusion from what I've heard." Fang decided to walk in. "Hey, just got through giving the girl in cubical number four my three hole-punch if you know what I mean." "Good, but I hear your printers almost out of ink if you know what I mean." "No, I don't know what you mean." Fang said laughing. Nightblaze decided to end the game. "Well, thousand points to all of you for your future sex life, or lack thereof." "Wow...cold…" "Remember kids, this game is only dirty if you have a tarnished mind li-" "Sad thing is, I know exactly what you all meant." "A tarnished mind like Kronic." Nightblaze finished. "We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways right after these messages. Don't go anywhere!"


	32. Chapter 31: Scenes From A Hat

_**Good evening everyone, I return to write another chapter of Whose Line. A guest review came in, positive but it suggests a new typing style. Also, I plan to wrap up this fic soon, label it season 1, and create season 2 (That way one fic doesn't become 100 chapters.) Tell me if you think I should or not, but you know...A 100 Chapter fic would be hard to navigate. Also, if I do a season 2, it would be a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh, to add some varity to the character list. SO, Leave thoughts on my idea of a season two and the new writing style suggested. So, thanks for listening, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! Our next game is everybody, it's everyone's favorite game, SCENES FROM A HAT!"

"Great…" Shadow murmured as the four walked to the stage, the odd cat and wolf brothers on the right side, Sonic and Shadow on the left.

"Oh cheer up Shady!" Kronic said jokingly. Wrong thing to say.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU F-" Shadow yelled before being interrupted by Nightblaze.

"Both of you settle down so we can get started!" She said, pulling out not the usual star-spangled banner hat, but a cowboy hat.

"Whose hat Nightblaze?" Sonic asked curiously.

"You should really recognize it, it's Knuckles's hat from Sonic OVA." Nightblaze said. "Now, the first one is…The good news and the bad news." Kronic and Fang walk up.

"Fang, I've got good news and bad news for you. The good news is the surgery was a success and you look like a star, the bad news is that star is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"NNNOOOO!" Fang screamed as he overdramtically fell to his knees. As they were both buzzed off, Sonic also flipped them off. Kronic made a tsk-tsk noise.

"Unnecessary Sonic! That hurts me in the depths of my heart." Kronic said, putting on a hurt look.

"What heart?" Fang said, which earned him a smack upside his head. "Ow…"

"Okay, next!" Nightblaze said, trying to make sure the brothers didn't start a fight. "Things you say that will earn you a black eye." Shadow walked up and put on the most sincere look in the world.

"Well honey, that dress DOES make you look fat…" Shadow then pretended to be hit in the face, falling to the floor. He got up, was buzzed out and replaced by Sonic.

"Well, honey, to tell the truth I love your sister." Sonic also pretended to get punched, but he was buzzed out, because the getting punched reaction was old already.

"Next comes what the President does in his free time. Nothing to offend ANY of the presidents if possible, I'd hate for us to kick up a political war." Nightblaze said as Kronic walked up. He said absolutely nothing, so he was buzzed out. Next came Fang, who pretended to throw something, then began to skip across the stage. He bent down, picked up the same thing he threw and threw it again, but midway through, he was buzzed out.

"Next," Nightblaze said, deciding to continue on, "Messages delivered a little too late." Kronic walked Fang onto the stage. "Bye-bye son, enjoy preschool! By the way, Daddy's gay." He walked off, leaving Fang with a disturbed face. He was buzzed off the stage. Nightblaze buzzed the game over.

"Well, thousand points to Kronic for finally coming out."

"That was a joke!" Kronic screamed.

"SURE it was bro." Fang said.

"Realize for a second Fang, who would be first in line if I suddenly went gay. Care to call me gay again?" Kronic said, Fang turning pale.

"Not anymore…"

"On that mind-scarring note, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways right after this, don't go anywhere!" Nightblaze said to the roaring crowd.


	33. Chapter 32: 90 Second Alphabet

_**SonicMX, I am sorry you banged your head into the wall, but the review unfortunately had me laughing for 10 minutes when I read it, not the part about you being in pain of course. I know what it feels like to bang your head against the wall. *Hears noise coming from behind* Great, now Kronic and Fang are in an all-out war. Next thing of note is another new face in the reviewer section. Welcome to the game The Zelda Big Macintosh. Also, ignore what I said about splitting this into seasons one and two, I found a fic with 500+ Chapters and counting so…This could go a while.**_

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, we're already here to announce the winner. Tonight's winner is…Fang and Kronic!" The brothers took a bow. "Now, we're going to play a game called 90 Second Alphabet! What happens is, we make a scene, but each sentence must start with the next letter in the alphabet starting with what letter audience?"

"U? Really?" Kronic said, obviously hoping Nightblaze was smart enough not to pick such a hard starting letter.

"U. I like it! We'll use u." Kronic let out a sigh, apparently his sister wasn't smart enough. "Alright, now, what's the scene Shadow?" Nightblaze asked the hedgehog she let sit behind the desk.

"The scene is you three are in a warzone." Shadow said. "Wow, you three in a warzone? That's one war we're going to lose. Anyways, take it away!"

"Understanding war is very hard." Kronic said.

"Very much so, my friend." Fang quickly replied.

"Well, I don't think so, we just kill the enemy." Nightblaze said.

"Xylophone music?" Fang asked looking around.

"Yeah, I hear it." Kronic said nodding to Fang.

"Zounds, even I hear it!" Nightblaze continued.

"Albert, stop playing the xylophone!" Fang said, yelling at some imaginary person.

"Boy, are we cracked or what?" Kronic said.

"Cat in the Hat, why do you say that?" Nightblaze replied to Kronic, fighting back a smile.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kronic yelled at her, whether he was acting or not, no one had a clue.

"Everyone, just stay calm." Fang said, trying to make sure a fight didn't break out, real or fake.

"Fuck off, Fang!" Kronic yelled angrily.

"Get off of his back!" Nightblaze yelled at her brother.

"How are you being so cold?" Fang said, helping to gang up on Kronic.

"I don't know, I guess the war is getting to me." Kronic replied, putting on an innocent look.

"Just relax then." Nightblaze said.

"Keep cool man." Fang said, walking over to his brother.

"Look, it's the enemy!" Kronic suddenly shouted.

"Many of them!" Nightblaze and Fang shouted at the same time somehow.

"Now I tell you all to stay calm." Kronic said, but then the game was buzzed over.

"Sorry, we went over 90 seconds." Shadow replied simply.

"Damn," Nightblaze started, "Oh well, thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways! Tune in next time!"


	34. Chapter 33: Options

_**Well, I really think the new writing style is working out good. Also kinda allows me to be a little more descriptive in a show where minor movements mean everything…although why the suggestion had to come from a guest and not a regular member of the community is beyond me…Anyways, enjoy the next exciting episode.**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome to another exciting episode of Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show…The Speed Freak, Sonic!" The cameras zoomed over to find Sonic using his trademark peace sign from the old genesis games.

"The Two-Tailed Freak, Tails!" As the cameras rolled over to Tails, he had one of the blue Whose Line cue cards he was pretending to read, then he noticed what was going on and instantly put it back where it belonged, a fake innocent smile on his face.

"The Violence Freak, Shadow!" We move over to Shadow to find him doing nothing but staring into the audience's souls.

"And, the all around freak, Kronic the Cat!" The cameras move over to Kronic to find him rocking from side to side at an unusually fast pace, he almost looked like he had too much caffeine…or was on drugs.

"I am your host, Nightblaze the Cat, come on down, and we'll get things started!" She said as she walked down the stairs to the always remembered WLIIA Desk. "Good evening everybody! Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like an ending to a modern movie. You know they'll be a sequel, no matter how crappy."

"You know, she makes a great point." Sonic said, to which everybody nodded.

"Okay, now let's move on to a game called Options! This is for Kronic and Tails. What happens is during the scene they will act out, I will hit the buzzer, they will freeze the scene, then I will get suggestions for many different things, so do be ready. Kronic and Tails, the scene is you are on a camping trip, so something to do with camping. Take it away!" While Nightblaze was talking, Kronic had moved over to the right side of the stage. As so as Nightblaze said take it away, Kronic ran to Tails with a scared look.

"Tails! Something terrible has happened!" Kronic said in a fake, squeaky voice.

"What is it, Kronic?" Tails asked, a tired look on his face.

"The rest of the guys were killed by bears!" Kronic yelled at poor Tails.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO COME HERE!" Tails yelled back.

"Look, arguing isn't going to help us, just tell me what happened."

"Well…" Nightblaze hit the buzzer.

"I need a style of movie. Horror! That ought to work." Tails tensed up.

"W-what happened to them, Kronic?" Tails said, pretending to be scared out of his mind. Kronic slowly pretended to hold a knife up.

"I could tell you, but IT wouldn't be happy…"

"It? What are you talking about!" Nightblaze buzzed again.

"Now, a type of literature. Haiku! That's interesting to say the least…good luck you two." Nightblaze said, handing them back the scene.

"In the woods, alone. Dark and cold, the jungle grows. And the bears stalk us." Kronic said, firing off a haiku like it was nothing. Nightblaze buzzed again.

"Kronic, since when could you do poetry?" She waited for a reply, but all she got was a shrug. "Okay, next I need another style of movie. Drama. Perfect for the Drama Queen of the Family." Kronic flipped her off as they started up the scene again, with Tails taking control this time.

"Kronic, how could you let them die? I lov-" Tails intrupted himself, drawning away from Kronic.

"What is it Tails? What aren't you saying?" Kronic said. Tails turned around dramatically.

"Because my mother was with us!" Tails said.

"But…only Sonic, Shadow, and Silver came with us." Kronic stated, as Nightblaze buzzed the game over.

"Thousand points to Tails. For having a fucked up mother, no matter which one out of the three it was." Tails just shrugged. "We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	35. Chapter 34: Let's Make a Date

_**Well...A few things, a new face, Xerzo LotCN, In the Favorites, Follower, and Reviews section. Also, thanks to you Xerzo for catching the mistakes last chapter. Thank you very much, it SHOULD be fixed. Also, this story reached 2,000 views while I was gone. HOLY CRAP.**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like PETA to whoever created Pokémon! Now onto our next game called Let's Make a Date! This is for all four performers, Kronic, you will be on a dating type show, with the only one to choose from being Sonic, Shadow, or Tails."

"Well...crap."

"Yeah. Anyways, thing is each one of them has a strange characteristic or identity that you will have to guess at the end of a couple of rounds. Good luck Kronic."

"Okay, bachelor number one? I like a man who can fight and defend me. How would you help me out?" Kronic said, pulling off a high pitched voice. Sonic's suggestion appeared on-screen _An overdramatic actor who is slowly dying._

"Well, I do say, I would defend you with my li-OWOWOW!" Sonic said, clutching his chest. "What kind of evil is afoot? I hurt so much!" Sonic said, slowly falling to the floor, then curling into a ball.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. Bachelor number two? I LOVE poetry. Write me a poem please." Shadow's personality appeared _The devil himself._

"Roses are red, blood is too, rot in hell, you stupid fool!" Shadow said before he let out with a maniacal laugh.

"You are creepy…Bachelor number three! Where would you take me if we had 24 hours together?" Tails laughed a minute before his personality flashed on screen. _Jack Nicholson in "The Shining"_

"Oh…I'd take you somewhere….somewhere REAL good. Here's your BOYFRIEND!" He then put on a demented smile.

"Even creepier…Back to you bachelor number one." Suddenly Sonic crawled over to the stool Kronic was sitting on. "Tell Ma to let Old Yeller out…." He then collapsed again. "Never mind, bachelor number two?' It was about this time Shadow and Tails started a mock fight, at which point Nightblaze buzzed the game over.

"Well Kronic, any idea?" Nightblaze asked with a grin.

"Maybe…Sonic was an actor dying?"

"Yes."

"Shadow was the devil, and Tails was that actor from the Shining…so really, they were the same thing."

"Sudden plot twist, but yeah!" Nightblaze buzzed everyone back to their seats. "Thousand points to Tails for a great impression.

"Thanks for that, Wendy." Tails said, using the same Jack Nicholson voice.

"Now's it's just creepy. Anyways, we'll be back to more Whose Line right after this!" Nightblaze said.

* * *

_**Can't believe it took me two or three days to get around to writing one chapter…**_


	36. Chapter 35: Survivor Show

_**Well, I've one comment. Nate, on chapter 34 as numbered by , I really don't see how you find that chapter funny. I feel that chapter REALLY sucked because it was REALLY rushed. Oh well...Enjoy this chapter.**_

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, they don't matter, just like brains to Congress." Nightblaze said.

"Good god, don't start a political war!" Sonic said, being the only one who cared.

"Right, onto a game called Survival Show! This is for all four of you. Kronic, you're the host of a bad Survivor rip-off, so bad you couldn't afford the island, so you have to have it at a common everyday place. Where would that be audience...the post office will work! So, you have the scene, take it away!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails pretended to be sorting mail as Kronic did a voice-over.

"In the beginning, there were 16. Now there are three." Kronic said.

"I'm tired of this!" Sonic whined.

"I'll tell you what I'm tired of," Tails started in, "Eating rats when there is a fast food place right next door!"

"Now, why don't we all just sing Kumbaya?" Sonic suggested happily.

"Fuck you!" Shadow said. Sonic put on a weird smile, then pulled out and pretended to load a shotgun. Shadow, along with Tails, began to nervously sing Kumbaya along with a freakily happy Sonic. How freaky? I'm pretty sure would flip. I COULD be wrong though. Kronic decided to step in before things got ugly.

"You must vote one of your own out of the post office. Commence." Sonic walked to the camera.

"I choose Shadow, because he makes me mad...AND I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Sonic said, a creepy smile sneaking over his face. Shadow walked up.

"I choose Sonic, I used a system to hard to explain to decide...plus, I think he wants to kill me..." Shadow walked back to be replaced by Tails.

"I choose myself. I'm getting the fuck outta here, Sonic's cracked!" Tails walked back, and Kronic replaced him.

"Who does everyone keep talking too?" Kronic walked back. He pretended to look at three slips of paper. "One for Sonic, one for Shadow, and one for Tails. You all lose, get the hell out!" All three walked up to the cameras and started to talk at the same time, as Nightblaze buzzed the game over.

"Well, thousand points to Sonic for the creepiest smiles I have ever seen, and I live with that!" She said, pointing to Kronic.

"Hey...that's almost a joke!" Kronic said, pretending to be shocked.

"We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this, don't go anywhere!" Nightblaze said, flipping off her brother as the cameras cut to a commercial.


	37. Chapter 36: Number of Words

_**Welcome to the next chapter! Hate to keep self-advertising, but if you like this story, help a writer improve by reading my others. Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me, it helps more than you could ever know.**_

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! On to the next game, Number of Words! This is for all four of you. You all are four desperadoes in the Wild West, when the law catches up to you. The trick to this game, you can each only speak in a certain number of words. Sonic, you must use two words, Shadow must use five, Tails, four words, and Kronic three words. So, take it away." Nightblaze finished, turning the scene over to the guys.

"Uh-Oh!" Sonic said.

"Yes, what is it…." Shadow said, then realized he left off a word. "Bob."

"What is it?" Kronic asked quizzically as Tails looked.

"IT IS THE LAW!" He screamed out.

"Calm, down there little one." Shadow said, making sure to use his fingers to count each word.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Tails said in a panicked voice.

"Stay calm Tails." Kronic piped in. "Start shooting now!" He said, pretending to get shot in the heart. He then fluttered up, mocking an angel. "Look, I'm dead!"

"Quickly, everyone, start to shoot!" Shadow yelled as they pulled out imaginary guns. Nightblaze buzzed the game over.

"Sorry, once Kronic died, the game was dead too!"

"Saying I was a good player?"

"No, I'm saying it couldn't get better!" Nightblaze said, to which Kronic mouthed fuck you. "We'll be back to more Whose Line, come one back and find out who the winner is!"


	38. Chapter 37: World's Worst

_**Nate: Yeah, the game is hard. In the show, they were ALWAYS struggling with that game, so it only got played a couple of times on the real show.**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back! Tonight's winner…Tails!" Nightblaze said. "As punishment, the rest of us are to do a game called World's Worst! Tonight we will be coming up with examples of the world's worst what Tails?" "World's worst TV show!" Nightblaze was first to step down.

"FRIENDSHIP!" She screamed, mocking the 4Kids dub of guess what? She was buzzed off and replaced with Kronic.

"Wheel of Mucus!" He said, pretending to spin a big wheel. He was buzzed off and replaced with Shadow.

"Welcome to a special two-hour hoedown!" He was buzzed off and replaced by Sonic. Who walked to the cameras.

"Welcome to YOUR SITTING TOO CLOSE!" He said as he was quickly buzzed off and replaced Nightblaze.

"Welcome to gun safety week!" Nightblaze said, before pretending to accidentally shoot herself.

"Hello, and welcome to Bible Week with Satan!" Kronic said, stepping up. He was quickly buzzed off and replaced by Sonic.

"Welcome to dead cats, 101 recipes you can do with yo-" Tails wisely buzzed the game over as Kronic and Nightblaze circled Sonic. He slipped away, and Kronic went after.

"Well, thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways, tune in next time!" Nightblaze said before going to help Kronic hunt down Sonic.


	39. Chapter 38: Questions Only

To SonicMX: 1. I don't believe Sonic WAS thinking. 2. Satan explaining the Bible is interesting to say the least.

"Good evening and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway?. On tonight's show, boldly going where no man has gone before, Sonic! Set phasers to stun for Shadow. It's worse than that, he's dead, Silver. And if I give her any more, she'll blow, Tails. And I'm your host, Kronic the Cat, let's have some fun!" Kronic said as he walked to the desk. "Hello! Thanks very much! Whose Line is it Anyway?. The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter, just like the plot of a porno movie. Anyways, if you've never seen the show, these four come up and make everything up right on the spot and then we get to pick a winner, and the winner gets to do a little something special for you that's fun for the whole family. Ah, depending, of course, on how you raised your family." Everyone shuddered at Kronic's last comment.

"Let's get started with a game called Questions Only! This is for all four of you, with Sonic and Silver starting out. Now, the trick is, you may only speak in questions and the scene is at a funeral." Sonic decided to start.

"Do you know the deceased?"

"Why should I?"

"If you didn't, why come?"

"Don't you know I'm sadistic?"

"Why?"

"Don't you recognize me father?" Silver said. Sonic walked off without a word and was replaced by Shadow.

"Are you the preacher?" Silver said, starting the scene again

"Who else could be?"

"But aren't you a demon?"

"..." Shadow was buzzed off, and was replaced by Sonic.

"You're still here?"

"Yep!" Silver said, as he was buzzed out and replaced by Tails.

"Did you just see that silver hedgehog?"

"Why?"

"Don't you know he was the TRUE devil?"

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?"

"Don't you remember Sonic '06?" Tails said as Kronic buzzed the game over.

"Thousand points to Tails for reminding a bunch of people about that game. Those people probably left as soon as you said that so they could buy a copy and break the disk in two." Tails just shrugged at me. "We'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	40. Chapter 39: Two-Line Vocabulary

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I should be updating this story every 1-2 days again.**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Our next game is Two Lined Vocabulary for Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Shadow, you are a veteran spaceman leading two cadets through their first space mission. Trick is, Sonic and Silver, you two can only say two phrases the entire game, while Shadow can say anything he wants. Sonic, only lines you can say are 'Have you thought this through' and 'I don't like this.' Silver, only things you can say are 'Why' and 'Who do you think you are.' So, take it away!"

"Alright you two, are you ready to go into space?" Shadow started in.

"Why?"

"Well, it's your first mission."

"Have you thought this through?"

"No, this one was up to NASA."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am a veteran spaceman."

"I don't like this..."

"Don't worry, everyone gets nervous on their first mission.

"Have you thought this through?"

"Yes, now get on the ship."

"Who do you think you ARE?"

"Get on the ship. NOW!" Shadow screamed at Silver, causing him to shrink in fear.

"I don't like this." Sonic said getting in between the two.

"Get out of the way!" Shadow said.

"Have you thought this through?"

"...No..." Shadow said as the game was buzzed over.

"Thousand points to Sonic for preventing the murder of a cast member." Kronic said to which Shadow laughed.

"Why kill him? Being alive puts them in more pain longer." Shadow said with a evil smirk.

"Well, with THAT info out of the way, we'll be back to more Whose Line after this! Don't go anywhere!"


	41. Chapter 40: Expert Translator

**HEY! I'm back and...I doubt anyone cares! Lost inspiration for a while, but I am back. So, if you wanted your FC/OC to appear, please resend in requests through PM so I know you still care. Now, after a four month or so wait, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Hello one and all! We are back! The show wasn't canceled after all!" Kronic said to the audience.

"NO!" Sonic screamed as Nightblaze and Fang worked to drag the performers back onstage. "We did our part long ago! You said we were done!"

"I thought we were! But were back on, isn't it great? Now get in your seat!" Kronic said as Nightblaze and Fang wrestled Sonic onstage. He walked over and sat down while mumbling.

"Alright our next game is Expert Translation for Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Here's how it works. Shadow, you are an expert in a certain topic, which for this game is something right up your alley: guns. Only thing is, you can only speak in a foreign language, which shall be French. To help teach Silver about guns, you brought along your master translator, Sonic. This should be great, take it away."

"Um, hello sir, I was told you can help me learn about guns." Silver said sparking off the scene.

"Bonjour, je l'espère, de vous apprendre quelque chose." Shadow said.

"Yes, I can teach anyone...even if they are an idiot, says Armando." Sonic said.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" Silver said, outraged.

"Non, c'est le gars à côté de moi. Il ne sait pas ma langue de la merde." Shadow said.

"Yes, you are such an idiot, it disgusts me so much that I have to stand here, Mr Armando said." Sonic told Silver.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Silver pretended to pick up a gun and shoot Shadow, who played along, and fell backwards. "Hey! I can shoot a gun!"

"Je vous déteste tous les deux!" Shadow said, to which Sonic translated: "All part of the plan!" Kronic hit the buzzer, ending the game.

"Alright, thousand points to Sonic, and a million points to anyone who runs Shadow's lines through Google Translate! We'll be back after this with more Whose Line is it Anyways!


	42. 41: Good CopBad Cop & Change Letter

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Before we get started, I need to reward a million points to _**Xerzo LotCN**_. You guys also have him to thank, because we are out of points for the rest of the show." Kronic stated.

"Well, why would you offer the points then?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't think anyone would take the time! Now, onto our next game called Good Cop/Bad Cop, for Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. Tails has had a problem around the house: A broken dishwasher. He has called in repairmen Sonic and Shadow. What he didn't know is that Sonic and Shadow worked on a police force and used the good cop bad cop method of interrogation, Shadow being the good cop, and Sonic the bad."

"That's some messed up role revesal." Tails said while a few people were laughing at the irony.

"That's right, now take it away!" Sonic and Shadow walked off stage and Tails put on a worried look.

"Oh, I hope they get here soon." Sonic and Shadow walked up. "Oh, you must be the repairm-" Sonic stopped the sentence by pretending to punch him, and Tails fell down.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Sonic screamed.

"I...I don't know!"

"You don't know? You don't know, eh?" Sonic went to throw another punch.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay calm!" Shadow said, pulling Sonic back. He then helped Tails back up. "Sorry about that. Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, I had a party last night and...I don't know!"

"Well...you don't think you overloaded it, do you?"

"I don't know." Shadow got up and sighed, and Sonic charged back in.

"DON'T KNOW? DON'T KNOW OR DON'T CARE?" Sonic said. He opened the dishwasher and shoved Tails in, and turned it on. Tails started to tumble, and Sonic and Shadow walked out as Kronic hit the buzzer.

"Alright, I redid my math, and we have five points to spare. So, five points Sonic! We'll be back for more Whose Line right after this!"

* * *

Commercial

* * *

"Sometimes the family wants that Italian taste without those tiny Italian portions, that's why you should come to El Dentes - all the mama mia you can eat! It's Italian food like you'll never get in Italy. That's because it's an American theme restaurant! So the portions are huge, and the food tasteless and unhealthy. We've got a special linguini with Cheesy Poof sauce!

Hey, when you're at El Dentes everyone's like family! A hyper, macho, food-obsessed, alcoholic family!

El Dentes - we've got more of what you love and less of what you don't. Like more calories and fat, and a lot less taste and nutrients! That's why it's El Dentes! All the mama mia you can eat!"

* * *

End Commercial

* * *

"Welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't exist, just like a well-behaved child star."

"No wait, there was...wow. You're actually right from what I know." Sonic said.

"Right, now onto our next game called Change Letter. For all four of you. The gimmick of this game is you may must replace the letter L with the letter P. The scene is...oh god...I'm going to die after the show. The scene is Sonic and her boyfriend Shadow are in her room making out when Sonic's angry mother, Silver, and father Tails come barging in. Take it away!"

After flipping Kronic off, Sonic and Shadow started the scene. Tails and Silver walk in and gasp. Silver started it off.

"WHAT THE HEPP?" Sonic and Shadow broke away from each other (THANK GOD!)

"It's not what it pooks pike!" Sonic said.

"What are you tapking about? It's exactly what it pooks pike! We shoupdn't be afraid!"

"Are you two going to epope?" Tails asked angrily. Sonic nodded.

"That's it! We'll epope!"

"I can't bepieve this you little-" Silver was cut off by the buzzer.

"I coupdn't stand anymore! By the way, Sonic or Shadow...need a breath mint?"

"I need to bleach my brain." Shadow said.

"Well can't help you there...we'll be back to more Whose Line after this, find out who the winner is!"

* * *

_**Let's see if anyone knows where I got that commercial from...**_


	43. Chapter 42: Quick Change

**Replies:**

**Xerzo LotCN: Yes, a radio ad from GTA 4. Recently have become addicted to the PS3 version and plan to write a GTA 4 inspired Sonic fic. And enjoy those points! Put them on a shelf to display to the WHOLE world!**

**SonicMX: I scrubbed my brain right after writing. The only reason I did that scene was because my twisted mind sees Sonic as Ryan and Shadow as Colin, so that was a flashback to the greatest improv artist on that show.**

**Nate the Werehog: LUL? Excuse me for being bad at internet abbeverations, but I will assume it was funny. I try.**

**And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Tonight's winners are everyone EXCEPT Sonic and Shadow. Even the audience! To end tonight's show, Sonic, Shadow, and me shall play Quick Change. The game where Sonic and Shadow renact a scene, and anytime, I can say 'change' and they change the last thing they said or did. What is the scene, Silver?"

"Sonic and Shadow are robbing a bank." Silver said as he spun around in the Whose Line chair.

"Simple. Take it away!"

Sonic and Shadow pretended to hide behind a corner. Sonic was holding a gun.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic said.

"It was the wind."

"Change."

"It was a bird."

"Change."

"It was a bomb. A huge fucking bomb."

"Maybe we should get in and rob the bank."

"Change."

"Maybe we should polka through the doors." Sonic looked to Kronic, hoping for another change. "REALLY?" Kronic nodded, and Sonic and Shadow attempted to polka through the door, but who really knows how to polka?

"Alright! Nobody move!"

"Or you'll die!"

"Change."

"Or we'll shoot!"

"Change!"

"Or you'll be blown up!"

"Change!"

"Or you'll have to watch us dance!" Silver buzzed the game over.

"Thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways! We'll see you next time!"

* * *

**On the next exciting episode of Whose Line is it Anyways:**

**Drama!**

**Mystery!**

**Mayhem!**

**Next Week's Cast:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Amy Rose**

**And our special guest: /\/\ }{ +#3 I=0}{**

_** #!CrI7Ic l 3Rr0r #!**_


	44. Chapter 43: Scenes From A Hat

Last Time On WLIIA!

Kronic: I'm sorry sir. You have two hours to live.

Sonic: Why did this happen to me?

Kronic: We do not choose disaster.

**(Amy burst in the room)**

Amy: Sonic, I think I'm pregnant, and your the father!

Sonic: But...that's impossible! We never did anything!

And now the thrilling conclusion...Wait...did any of that shit actually happen?

_**A parody of a parody...WE MUST GO DEEPER!**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show...Speed Racer, Sonic! Spawn, Shadow! And Beauty and the Beast, Amy Rose. I am your host, Kronic the Cat, let's get started!" Kronic walked down the stairs to the Whose Line desk. "Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, because at the end, I just pick the person I liked the most, and they do something with me...maybe the points are important after all!"

"Alright Kronic," Sonic started in, "Where's the special guest?"

"Should be here any mi-" Suddenly, the wall behind the players exploded. "Hey! Why'd you blow up the wall Max?"

* * *

**Max the Fox**

Sex: Male

Fur Color: Dark Green

Eye Color: Saints Purple 1

Age: 14(usually)

Special: 2 tails, 2 bangs, big grey scar on left eye. and ears larger than normal foxes(not by much, but noticeable).

Clothes(All but GOS): (main dressing) Black t-shirt, Brown shorts, and shoes similar to Sonic's, except blue with a check mark buckle.

* * *

"Because your author told me I needed to make a big entrance."

"SO YOU GOT OUT AN RPG?"

"Um...yes."

"Great...hey author, wall repair?" The wall fixed itself, and the show was rolling. "Anyways, let's get started with a game called Scenes from a Hat. We all should know how the game works so let's start with Noah's Ark gone wrong." Max walked up and smacked his arm, then looked at his palm.

"Well shit. No more flies." He looked up. "Can you forgive me my lord?"

"NO!" Shadow said in booming voice. Max was buzzed out and replaced with Sonic.

"Hm...we're out of food...Come over here chickens...KFC!" He was buzzed out and Kronic pulled the next one out of the hat. "

"Bad things to do while drunk." Max stumbled on stage.

"Now...red wire or bluuzzzzzzzeeeee..." He then fell back, apparently asleep. He was buzzed an the next slip was pulled.

"Bad things to have as a pet." Amy walked up.

"Who's my little gator?" She was buzzed out, and Sonic walked up.

"Here velociraptor! Come here! And drop that leftover arm!" He was buzzed out and the next slip was pulled.

"Things you can say about your lunch, but not your date." Amy walked up.

"The same thing, day after day!" She was buzzed out and replaced with Max, who started to butter toast.

"This doesn't spread like it used to!" He was buzzed out and Sonic took his place.

"Man these buns are dry!" Kronic buzzed the game over.

"That was terrible! No points for any of you."

"Yes, I just LOVED your jokes Kronic. They were hilarious!" Max said.

"Still, put a little emotion into it!"

"Hey, you hear that each night don't ya?"

"...1,000 points for Max."

"YES!" Max screamed as he threw his arms into the air.

"They mean nothing."

"DAMN!'

"We'll be back to more Whose Line after these commercial messages."


	45. Chapter 44: Party Quirks

_**Replies:**_

_**Nate the Werehog: I try...I haven't been that funny lately...:(**_

_**Xerzo LotCN: Why did I not think of the budget cut joke…might have to do something like that later! ;)**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. And because of that, I will award no points!" Max pulled out the RPG from earlier and aimed at Kronic. "I mean a million points! And I thought the staff took that away!"

"They did."

"Right…on to our next game called Party Quirks. Since we've only played the game once, I will explain. Sonic, you are hosting a party and Shadow, Amy, and Max are your guests. Only thing is all the guests have a strange personality they must act out. I'll bring you in with the doorbell. Now, take it away." As soon as Kronic said that, Sonic ran to the stage and started to do a bad mock of an Indian dance, Then chopped off something's head and rubbed the poor imaginary animal's blood on himself.

"Well, should be a good party!" Kronic took this time to ring the doorbell, and Sonic frantically 'cleaned' himself. He then ran to the other performers. Shadow was first. _Soap Opera Drama Queen_

"Hey Shadow!" Shadow walked over to the front of the stage and gasped.

"Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog , honestly think these finger food are good?!" Shadow then started to fake cry. "I knew you didn't CARE! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Sonic went to put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sonic recoiled, and the doorbell rung.

"I'm..I'm going to answer the door." Sonic walked over. "Hi Amy! How are you?" _Has to complain every minute, or she will die._

"I'm terrible, you never call!" She walked over to Shadow, then started to clutch her head. "Yo…your voice is annoying…" Amy let go of her head, relieved. Kronic hit the buzzer again.

"Hi Max!" _Carol Channing whose head keeps sticking to things._

"Well thank you for inviting me!" Max said in the famous voice. "This party looks just lovel-" All of a sudden, he went head first onto the floor.

"Why is he DOING THAT?" Shadow said.

"Shadow, stop being a drama queen!" Shadow was buzzed out and Amy grabbed at her chest.

"Nothing…to complain about…" She then collapsed.

"Amy died because she couldn't complain?" Amy was buzzed out.

"This shag is just gorgeous! Oh my!" Max went head first again-straight into the neon on the Whose Line Desk, busting it. He recoiled, then got back against the desk as everyone started to laugh.

"Are you Carol Channing?"

"I used to be, now I can't remember…Am I bleeding?"

"No…You're Carol Channing whose head is Velcro?"

"Close enough." Kronic buzzed and ended the game. "Are you okay Max?"

"There had better be some extra points for that!"

"I'm sorry, we spent all the points fixing the glass! On a serious note, how many fingers am I holding up?" With that, Kronic rotated between 1 and 5 fingers.

"Um…four?" Kronic looked at his hand.

"Close enough."

"How about me?" With that, he flipped Kronic off.

"Well, we'll be back after some clean up work. Hey author, can we fix that neon?" With that, a roll of duct tape appeared in front of Kronic. "Thanks…"

* * *

_**Thanks for the idea Xerzo. It shall be used again.**_


	46. Chapter 45: Deck O' Cards

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! Let's start our next game, Deck O' Cards!"

"Um…maybe I hit my head too hard with that neon, but I don't remember that game." Max said.

"You're right! This is a game the author and I thought up for our rendition of Whose Line. What happens in this game is Max and Shadow will be doing their scene, and every now and then I will buzz, the scene freezes, and one of you will draw a card out of this stack of ten. Each one has a different emotion that you will act out if you draw it. Simple, right?"

"Seems it." Shadow said.

"Good! The scene is Shadow and Max are on a danger-filled hunt. So, when you are ready, take it away!"

"Alright, we've been out here two days, and the only thing we have to show it is about 50 bug bites." Shadow said.

"Wait!" Max said, putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "I think I heard a mountain lion." Kronic buzzed and walked up to Shadow.

"Draw." He did and scowled.

"Terrified." Kronic then turned to Max who drew as well.

"Murderous." Kronic returned to his desk.

"Continue on please!"

"OH NONONONO! A MOUNTAIN LION! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"We kill! KILLKILLKILL! Death to all mountain lions!"

"But what if we miss with our guns? What if there's more than one, what if w-" Max pointed a finger at Shadow.

"Shut up, or I will kill you!"

"Please no!" Kronic buzzed and walked to Max, who drew.

"Hyper activate." Shadow was next.

"NORMAL!"

"Continue!"

"OHMYGODAMOUNTIANLIONWENEEDTOSHOOTIT!" Max started to shake.

"What's wrong with you?"

"TOOMUCHSTARBUCKS! COFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!"

"Take your Ritalin and calm the fuck down!"

"ICAN-" Max then pulled the pass out gag. Kronic buzzed the game over.

"Thousand points to Shadow for the best out-of-character performance ever."

* * *

_**Short chapter, I know, but next chapter will have 2 games. If the game idea is good, let me know, I'll try and invent more.**_


	47. 46: Press Conference & Millionaire Show

Long Chapter!

* * *

"Good evening everybody! Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points don't matter, just like the instruction manuals to men."

"So true…" Amy said.

"We don't need instructions!" Sonic said.

"Anyways, our next game is Press Conference. In this game, Sonic is holding a press conference. Only thing is, he doesn't know who he is, so he has to guess with clues given by Shadow, Amy, and Max. So, take it away."

"Good evening, I know this meeting was called on short notice, but I'm glad you could make it. Now, questions?" _Batman coming out of the closet. _Amy raised her hand. "Yes."

"I'd just like to say I'm glad you're doing this, you can't hide in a cave for the rest of your life."

"That is true." Shadow spoke next.

"Have people been treating you differently?"

"Yes, they've treated me with awe and disgust, but I am used to that."

"So," Max said, "You have an affinity for the rubber and the cowl?"

"Of course! Would I be doing what I've been doing if I didn't?"

"Has this worried the partner?" Amy asked.

"Yes, because he does depend on me for most of the income." Everyone let out a small gasp then laughed. "I may want to rephrase that another time."

"You may want to rephrase it now." Shadow commented.

"So, will you continue to slide up and down the pole?" Max asked.

"Not as much, did bruise the dynamic duo…." Kronic hit the buzzer.

"I think you know, who are you?"

"I am Batman whose coming out of the closet..."

"Yes! Now, a 1,000 points to Max and Amy for the best questions, and 2,000 to whoever put the suggestion in the show."

"I don't know about you, but Batman's not as innocent as he was before this episode." Sonic said.

"Did you never see Batman and Robin?" Kronic asked. "Anyways, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, right after these commercial messages!

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways! Onto the next game, called The Millionaire Show. Now Amy is the host of a show similar to Who Wants to be a Millionaire, Max is the contestant trying to win. Shadow is the friend on the phone, and Sonic is in the audience. Thing is, this version is just for idiots!"

"So we should have no problem, right?" Max said.

"I am so glad you made that joke. So take it away!"

"Um…hello every person, welcome back to the Mill…the Mile...The 1 with lots of zeros show! This guy…what's your name?"

"My mom says I'm Frank, but I think she lied."

"Well anyways, your just three questions away from the money, so you next question is…two plus two is:

A. 4

B. 5

C. 22

D. Fish

"Hm…" Max said. "I think it's C!"

"Is that you final answ….awn…screw it, is that what you choose?"

"Yes."

"You're right! Next question. What comes after B?"

A. C

B. A

C. D

D. I don't know!

"I'd like to call my friend. He's educated!" Max picked up the 'phone.'

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm on that show with a 1 with a bunch of zeros! I need help!"

"The answer's C! C!"

"Thanks!" Max hung up.

"So, C is you're final answer?"

"No, I choose A."

"A is C."

"What's C?"

"C is D."

"What's D?"

"I don't know."

"What good are ya then? I'll choose A!"

"That's right! Final question. What is your name?"

"Oh no. I want to go up to the stands to my mom. Mom! What's my name?" Sonic stood up.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S FRANK!"

"I don't believe you, my name's Bob."

"You are correct! You just won the 1 with lots of zeros, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to finish grade school!" Kronic buzzed the game over.

"We'll be back with more Whose Line, find out who the winner is!"


	48. Chapter 47: 90-Second Alphabet

**Thanks for the continued support everybody!**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! Tonight's winner is Max! As punishment, Amy, Sonic and me are going to play 90-Second Alphabet! Starting with the letter Q, what is the scene Max?"

"Sonic and Amy are on a date, and Kronic, you are the terrible waiter. Take it away!"

"Quite a lovely night, isn't it?" Amy said as she grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Right you are." Sonic said, breaking Amy's grip.

"Sonic, why'd you do that?"

"Take a look, we're at the restaurant!"

"Understandable."

"Very good place to eat, I've heard."

"Welcome to our restaurant." Kronic said

"Xylophone music?" Amy said curiously.

"Yes our serenade of xylophones."

"Zounds!" Sonic said

"Alright, can I help you already?" Kronic said in a tired voice.

"Bruce, is there a problem?"

"Cool, it's cool."

"Do take us to our seat."

"Each to his own. This way."

"Finally we can eat!"

"Good, I'm starving!"

"How fortunate."

"I will take the daily special."

"Just a salad."

"Kinda out of the stuff for salad."

"Luckily I'll take the daily special instead."

"Marveous."

"Not a long wait I hope."

"Only a few minutes." All of a sudden, the buzzer went off. "You're KIDDING ME!"

"Nope, just breached the 90 second mark." Max said.

"Well, fuck. Anyways, thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways, where we apparently suck. See you next time."

* * *

Performing on the next episode of Whose Line is it Anyways!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

And our special guest _star_!


	49. Chapter 48: Song Styles

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! On Tonight's show, the King of Speed, Sonic! The God of War, Shadow! And The Mentalist, Silver! I'm your host Kronic the Cat, come on down and we'll get things started!" One usual walk to the Whose Line Desk later...

"Where's the fourth performer?" Silver asked.

"I don't know..." All of a sudden, the stage started to shake. "Earthquake? Impossible!"

"Feels like it's underneath the stage!" Sonic said.

"Only thing under there is the wat-" About that time, a huge blast of water broke though the middle of the stage. "The water line..."

"Is it just me, or is the water moving?" Shadow said. Some of the water laying on the floor started to group together. The water took shape, and there stood today's guest star.

**Starr the Hedgehog**

**Gender: Female**

Age: 22

Fur Color: Black and Light Blue

Skin Color: Peach/Fair

Eye Color: Light Blue  


**Hair Style: One quill like Sonic's, two quills going out and up, two quills going down her back like Silver's, each has a blue strip on them**

Outfit: Light blue strapless dress with white trim on the top and bottom; shoes like Shadow but the red is Light Blue; Gloves like Shadow too but with... You guessed it... light blue! She also has blue strips going down her arms and legs as well.

"Let me guess, my author told you to make a big entrance."

"Yep, thought that would work."

"Alright, can we please clean this up?" In front of Kronic appeared a mop, a bucket, and waterproof duct tape. "Is this really all I get?" Kronic's usual outfit was then replaced by something you'd find on a fifty-year old maid. "Never make fun of the author. Dually noted."

"Hold still a second." Sonic said as he snapped a picture. His tail was then lit on fire.

"We'll be back after a clean up."

"Alright, now we can get started." Kronic said, back in his old clothes.

"Wait, real quick, I didn't know Shadow had a sister." Sonic said, pointing at Starr.

"I was created in a lab, I CAN'T have a sister!" Shadow yelled.

"Well then what's the story?"

"Forget it!"

"We used to date." Starr said.

"What happened?" Kronic said.

"He was too concerned with killing things." They all looked at Shadow.

"Sounds about right."

"She forgets to mention she kept nagging at me!"

"Okay, stop! Show first, fight later!"

"Fine."

"Alright Starr, I heard you're a good singer. Let's put that to the test with Song Styles!"

"Alright, what am I doing?"

"You are singing a unlikely gospel song. It's about crime."

"Oh, like the evils in the world?"

"No, a gospel song basically praising criminals."

"Wow...alright." The music started playing, and Starr began the song.

_**Starr:** Whoo Lord!_

_Open your pages, brothers and sisters,_

_The pages of sins,_

_And praise our criminals!_

_When some are out of luck,_

_they break rules, say what the fuck._

_They stray from the way,_

_The way they must obey!_

_Now everybody!_

_Take away, take away_

_from this day,_

_We needn't obey every day,_

_To have the Lord guide our waayyyyy!_

"Beautiful! Normally, the singer would get the points, but something about the way Shadow was tapping his toes. 1000 points to you!"

"Ha! I do nothing, and you still lose!" Starr soaked Shadow with water, and that sparked the cartoon cloud of dust fight.

"Aw..." Kronic said.

"What's that about?" Silver said.

"They say the more you fight with someone, the more you love them!" Suddenly Starr and Shadow stopped there fight and turned their attention to Kronic.

"I think you should run Kronic." Sonic said.

"No shit, anything else Captain Obvious?"

"You're a jerk?"

"Well, time to get out of here." Just as Kronic took off, a chain that appeared staked to the ground latched on to his ankle, causing him to faceplant. "Thanks author! Anything else?" Kronic was back in the maid outfit. "We'll be back after I get killed."

Two things!

1. The song I came up with sucked!

2. I think most of this chapter's humor was outside of the game!

So all in all – I SUCK :(


	50. 49: Scenes From A Hat & Questions Only

**Replies:**

** SonicMX: I feel your pain. I feel your pain. :'(**

**Third posting tonight if you count my new story. I now put out a shameless plug to Grand Theft Auto – Hedgehogs in Liberty City. With that out of the way, enjoy this next chapter.**

"Good evening everybody, welcome to more Whose Line is it Anyways!" Kronic said.

"I'm surprised you can still stand after that beating Kronic!" Sonic said.

"I'm known for being able to take abuse." Kronic said, rubbing his neck.

"Was that an innuendo?" Silver asked.

"You decide. Now, let's move onto our next game called Sc-"

"Wait, where's Shadow and Starr?" Sonic said, looking around.

"Dunno. Can you teleport them here?" Kronic said to me. (First time I've referred to myself as the author.) I could, so I teleported them to the middle of the stage, where there was a big surprise. Kronic started singing.

_Shadow and Starr kissing in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-_

About that time, Starr blasted him with water, throwing him back to the wall. Shadow spoke next.

"Ever heard of privacy, ya ass?" He said to me. Yes, I had. But he snapped at me, so one bolt of lighting later, the show continued.

"Alright, onto our next game called Scenes from a Hat. We all know how this is played, so let's start with _Things you don't want to hear as you move in for a kiss._" Starr walked up first.

"Alright, so you charge how much?" She was buzzed and replaced by Silver.

"Do you want my teeth to be in or out?" After a group of 'ews' he was buzzed out and replaced by Sonic.

"Don't worry, I brushed last month." He was buzzed and Kronic drew the next slip. _"Things you can say about your gun, but not your date." _Starr walked up.

"Damn, it's jammed!" She was buzzed out and Shadow walked up.

"Sorry, premature fire!" He was buzzed out and replaced by Sonic.

"She's got bad backlash." He was buzzed out and Kronic drew the next slip. _"Bad cliffhangers for a soap opera." _Silver walked up.

"What's for dinner?" He was buzzed and replaced by Sonic.

"99...100. Here I come." He was buzzed and Kronic drew the next slip. "_Rejected theme song for the movie Titanic." _Starr walked up.

"Corpses bobbing in the sea, isn't it so lovely!" Kronic buzzed the game over.

"Alright, 1,000 points to each of you. However, Starr loses 50 points."

"Well that's nice." Starr said sarcastically.

"Yep!" Kronic said, clearily missing said sarcasm. "Now, onto our next game called Questions Only! Shadow and Starr start us off. The scene is just before a prison outbreak. Speaking only in questions, take it away." Shadow started it off.

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"You didn't hear Bob's going to bust out?"

"He is? Won't he get caught by the wardens?"

"...Maybe..." He was buzzed out, and up walked Silver.

"What's a girl doing in a men's only prison?"

"Oh, look at the time!" She was buzzed out, and up walked Sonic.

"What's a girl doing in a men's only prison?" Silver walked off stage and was replaced by Shadow.

"Bob, what's this I hear you're gonna try to break out?"

"Where'd you hear that warden?"

"Don't you know that your cellmate's a squealer?"

"Don't you know your wife's a screamer?"

"Didn't she say the same about you?" Sonic walked offstage as Kronic buzzed the game over.

"We'll be back to more Whose Line right after this commerical break.

_**I would like to clarify I DON'T hate Silver, just had to make the joke.**_


	51. Chapter 50: WAYTTS & Scene to Rap

**Alright, quick thing! This story is now 50 Chapters long! (Achievement Get)**

**It also almost has twice the reviews! Love it! Thanks for all the support, and glad I can make you guys laugh. Also, I think it appropiate to ask you guys to send in suggestions like in the show. (i.e. Scenes from a Hat, Whose Line, and any other game you can think of a suggestion. So, if you have any ideas for stuff like that, I'd like PMs, but leaving them in the reviews section would work to.**

**Long ass author preface – Done**

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! Now, onto the next game called What Are You Trying to Say? This game is for Silver and Starr, and what happens is you two are both easily offended. The scene is Silver is helping Starr find a wedding dress."

"Yes, because Silver has so much fashion sense." Starr commented, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, could be worse. Now take it away." Silver pretended to pull something off the rack.

"What do you think of this? It's beautiful and traditional."

"Oh traditional? Do you mean big and old? Do I look big and old to you?"

"No, I was saying it's a classic style."

"Oh. No, I was thinking something more modern and stylish."

"Stylish?" Silver started, "Stylish? Are you trying to say my opinion on a good dress is ugly? That I shouldn't be working here? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, I just want something up-to-date that still looks good."

"Oh. Well, how's about this one? Still beautiful and looks stylish without showing too much leg."

"Are you trying to say my legs are chunky? That I should wear pants? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, I'm saying you want to look classy at your wedding."

"Oh. Okay, yeah, I like that dress. Now, I was also thinking about a small tiara."

"A tiara? Oh are you poking fun at my quills, saying they look like a crown? Is that what you're trying to say?" Starr grinned, then spoke.

"Yeah, actually, I was..." Kronic buzzed the game over.

"All that energy, all that thought. That was worth 50 points for both of you."

"Well that's nice."

"Yes, now onto the next game called Scene to Rap. In this game, you will be rapping a scene. The scene is in a hospital. Sonic and Starr start us off. Take it away!"

_**Sonic & Starr: **Beepbeep beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbopbeepbeep_

_**Sonic: **__Well, there we go, that's that,__  
__We better call the nurse right up here, stat!__  
__Because this guy, he might lose his life brace,__  
__Because you see he is a terminal case.__  
__We need the doc, and we need a nurse,__  
__Hurry to it stat, man, I can't rehearse!__  
__We gotta save his life, he has kids and wife,__  
__And if we're not careful he'll go under the knife._

_**Starr: **__Oh, okay, so he's gonna die,__  
__But I gotta ask myself, why?__  
__I don't know why I'm here, I'm a neurologist,__  
__I'm with you, and you're a proctologist.__  
__I'll get the nurse, and it's okay,__  
__I'm gonna get the nurse, hey hey hey hey._

_**Silver:**__Well I'm a doctor, on the go,  
And oddly enough, my name's Doctor No.  
If I could rap, it would be a sensation,  
But I can't, you see, I'm just a caucasian.  
Say huh. __(__**Sonic:**__ Say huh, say huh, say huh.)_

_It's all I can do, say hey. (__**Sonic:**__ Say hey, say hey, say hey.)_

_Can't rap._

_**Sonic: **__Well, we need some help, pronto!__  
__Or else this man's life will soon go.__  
__Can't you do anything, won't you please?__  
__Because I'm begging you, basely, please?_

_**Silver:**__Well I know he's a man, so he don't need a pap__s__,  
But I'll take these two things and zap zap zap!_

_**Shadow: **__Hey there, buddies, look at him!__  
__He's dead, he's dead, and his name is Jim.__  
__What once was is no longer were,__  
__He's comin' with me, I'm the grim reaper!_

And with that, the game was over.

"Alright, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, come back and find out who the winner is!"


	52. Chapter 51: Hoedown

_**Replies:**_

_** Nate:** That was one of my favs from the show._

_** TrueNight:** See about regarding rap. And I hit the nail on the head with the shopping huh? At least you like it..._

_** Xerzo: **Yeah, not even the original improvers struck gold each time, but I still like that one._

* * *

"Welcome back! Tonight's winner is Silver! As punishment, we get to do a hoedown! What's the subject Silver?"

"Children. The children hoedown!"

"Oh boy. Nightblaze, hit the piano!" The infamous music started, and off we went.

_**Starr:** Just the other day, the husband said to me,_

_Darling how bout we start a family._

_What a silly notion, what a silly whim,_

_Why do I need children when I've already got him!_

Kronic almost fell apart, but was able to do his turn.

_**Kronic:** I don't pay alimony, no child support,_

_I don't pay nothing of that kind sort._

_I get to keep all the money that I'm payed,_

_How can you have children if you never get laid? Hey!_

Kronic fell to the floor laughing at himself as Shadow did the next portion.

_**Shadow:** One day at work, my wife called me,_

_Said we were to have a family._

_But when the day cam, I was out of luck,_

_We had three girls...boy am I fucked._

"Yeah, you are!" Sonic said before starting his song.

_**Sonic: **The wife and I just had a kid again,_

_That brings the total, I think, to 10!_

_How we had another, I just can't see,_

_Since two years ago I had a vasectomy!_

_**All: **A vasectomy!_

"Thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways, tune in next time!"

* * *

_**Like I said, any suggestions for games you'd like to see, especially Scenes From A Hat, Leave them in a review or PM!**_


	53. Chapter 52: A New OC & Questions Only

_**-Replies-**_

_**Chapter 49 (SFAH & Questions Only):**_

_** SonicMX: Oh no...I gave you ammo for the 'I KNEW IT's again. Still always funny.**_

_**Chapter 50 (WAYTTS & Scene to Rap):**_

_** SonicMX: I thought it was a nice touch**_

_**Chapter 51 (Hoedown):**_

_** Nate: I only came up with Shadow's. The rest were from an episode of the old show.**_

_** Xerzo: Glad it was funny, and yes. Yes she did.**_

_** SonicMX: ...WHAT HAS SCIENCE DONE? WE ARE SCREWED!**_

* * *

The Whose Line stage lights flicked on as the SEGA Crew walked onstage. Kronic walked up to meet them.

"Hey guys, what can I do for ya?" Kronic said happily.

"You can tell us which of us get tortured tonight." Shadow said.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Sonic said, frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, thought you guys got the memo. We already have tonight's show taken care of, you guys aren't need tonight. You're welcome to stay and watch free of charge though."

"Wait. If we aren't performing, who IS doing the show tonight?" Tails asked, summing up what they were all thinking."

"Simple! It's...where are they?"

"We're right here Kronic!" as a voice as Nate the Werehog, Max the Fox, and Starr the Hedgehog walked onstage. (For bios, refer to earlier chapters.)

"Right, it's these guys and me!"

"Okay...who's hosting?" Amy asked.

"Now that I don't know, the author said he'd booked someone."

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys!" Came another voice, but from above this time.

"Who's there?" Down from the rafters dropped...

* * *

**Draco the Dragon**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 14

**Scale Color:** Charcoal Black with blood red claws. His wings are red with black wing membrane.

**Eye Color:** Amber

**Hair:** Brown. Very messy, almost never combed.

**Outfit:** Simple red shorts, a gray no-sleeved shirt, brown hiking boots and a beat-up black Casio wristwatch.

**Personality:** Quite, withdrawn, nonsocial, and INSANE!

**Handicaps:** Extreme bipolar and depression.

_**(For reference, Draco is based on me. Kronic is what I wish I could be...:(...)**_

* * *

"Who are you, kid?" Kronic said.

"It's sad how quick you forgot your creator's face."

"You're the author?" Max asked.

"Yeah, who'd you expect?"

"I don't know, but..."

"Your argument is now invalid, shut up." I said.

"Fine..."

"Anyways Kronic, I'll be hosting tonight."

"Alright then, let's roll the show!"

"Good evening everybody, welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! On tonight's show, the good, Nate! The bad, Max! The ugly, Kronic! And, Miss Kitty, Starr! I am your host, Draco the Dragon, come on down and we'll get things started!" I ran to the stage and jumped in the chair.

"Hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways, show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, just like when I say 'I love you' and I'm drunk."

"NO!" Kronic screamed, then started to fake cry.

"Sorry you had to hear it that way, but we must move on to the first game called Questions Only for all for of you. All you do is act out a scene speaking only in questions, Kronic and Starr start us off. The scene is_A normal day in Hell._"

"Can we even do that? What about the censors?" Kronic asked me.

"I AM the censor. I say why the hell not? So, take it away!"

"Where am I?" Starr asked, starting us off.

"Can't you tell you're in Hell?"

"Did you rhyme on purpose?"

"Does it matter?"

"What are you here for?"

"Don't you recognize I'm a demon?"

"Who were you originally?"

"Can't you see I'm Michael Jackson?" Starr walked offstage and was replaced by Nate as Kronic did the moonwalk.

"Are you the Devil?"

"Can't you see I'm his son?"

"What's your name?"

"...I don't know..." Kronic was buzzed off and replaced by Max.

"Can I speak to Satan?"

"Why?"

"Don't you see I'm on a mission?"

"What mission?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"What is it?"

"Didn't you hear I was to hunt down an escaped soul?"

"Who?"

"Bill Clinton!" He walked off with pride, and was replaced with Kronic.

"What's with all the celebrity references?"

"What's with the horns?"

"You do know we're in hell, right?"

"No, I thought we were in Santa Anna." I buzzed the game over.

"Alright, 1,000 points to everybody except Kronic, you get 2,000 for the Michael Jackson thing."

"As long as his fan base doesn't kill us during the commercial break."

"Yeah, better hope they don't slip on stage _somehow._" I said with an evil grin.

"$20 bucks says Draco lets a few slip on stage." Max said. Kronic gulped.

"Right, we'll be back to more Whose Line is it Anyways right after this! Don't go anywhere!"

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**1. Yes, I HATE Michael Jackson.**_

_**2. The Santa Anna reference...see if you can guess. The clue is dummy.**_

_**3. Yes, I'm trying to find references that stump people. :)**_


	54. 53: Let's Make a Date & Two-Line Vocab

_**-Replies-**_

_**Chapter 52 (A New OC and Questions Only):**_

_** Nate: Yes it was. And not a problem!**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line is it Anyways, where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Just like the person giving away the points. They don't matter."

"Yeah, kind of." Max said.

"Let's move on to the next game to Let's Make a Date!"

"Haven't seen this one for a while." Kronic said.

"Yes, Starr, you are on a dating type show, but all we have to choose from are these three. I apologize. Trick to this game is each one of the bachelors has a weird personality, which you will have to guess at the end Starr. So, would you three please read your cards." They did, each making a 'What the hell' face. "Well, they're happy. Take it away!"

"Hello bachelors! Bachelor #1? I believe a sense of humanity is key. What is your view on life?" Starr asked Kronic, whose suggestion popped on screen. _GLaDOS_

"Human life is meaningless. You only serve the purpose of being test subjects." Kronic said, imating GLaDOS's voice.

"I don't like your attitude."

"Would you like me to reconfigure it? Too bad."

"Okay Bachelor #2? What is your opinion on war?" Starr asked Nate as his personality appeared. _Dracula with an insatiable thirst._

"Why, I think it's fine as long as there's _bloodshed_..." Nate said, looking around like he was starved, then turned to Kronic.

"Do not look at me. I have no blood or veins."

"Okay..." Starr said, turning attention to Max.

"Bachelor #3? What is your life motto?" _Going through all the stages of getting drunk._

"Well I think -_**HIC-**_ Sorry..well I..I'd have ter say life's a..a PARTY!" Max said, chugging something, then wobbling on his stool.

"Okay, Bachelor #1, back to you. What is your dream date?"

"I do not dream, I am incapable. Dreams are a waste of brain power anyways."

"Okay, Bachelor #2, where would take me on our first date?"

"I would take you the blood ban- I mean the bar! I know a great place to grab a bite!"

"Okay, now Bachelor #3, what would you say to win we over?"

"I...love you! You're great, you're just..." At that point, he began to fake vomit. He then fell down, passing out. I buzzed the game over.

"Alright Starr, good luck."

"Yes, if you get this, there will be cake." Kronic said.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE GLADOS!" Starr screamed.

"We had to make that reference?" I said.

"Yes! Now Nate was a vampire."

"Yes, Dracula."

"Alright, and Max was drunk."

"Big time! Alright, we'll be back after these words from our sponsers!"

* * *

Are you are loser? Do your friends make fun of you for having never accomplished anything? Well then come down to La-z-Trophies! Where we can make you a trophy for little to nothing! We make them in 5 inch, 10 inch, or 15 inch variants depending how much of a loser you are. Come in today!

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to more Whose Line! Our next game is called Two-Line Vocabulary for Kronic, Nate, and Max. Basically, the trick is Nate and Max may only say two lines the entire scene. Kronic can say anything. The scene is Kronic is the leader of a Spanish expedition exploring the New World. Now, Nate, only things you can say are 'Kill it' and 'Not your best idea.' Max, your lines are our easy. 'Why' and 'What should I do?' Simple enough you two?"

"Sure." Max said.

"Alright then, take it away!"

"Alright men," Kronic said, "Be careful."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know this place too well."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't been here."

"What should I do?"

"Be careful."

"Not your best idea."

"Fine, run ahead and get killed!"

"Why?"

"Not your best idea."

"Alright then, let's move on."

"Why?"

"Because we need to explore!"

"Why?"

"Kill it!"

"No! We need him alive!"

"Why?"

"Not your best idea."

"Both of you, shut up and keep moving!"

"Kill it!"

"Why?"

"You won't kill me!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to lead anymore!" Kronic said, dragging something across his throat and falling to the floor. I buzzed the game over.

"I wasn't even playing, and I was getting annoyed by Max's why line."

"Why?" Max said. Kronic set his tail on fire.

"We'll be back to more Whose Line after we put Max out."

* * *

_**This show loves La-Z-Trophies!**_


	55. Chapter 54: Scenes From A Hat & Narrate

_**-Replies-**_

_**Chapter 52 (A New OC & Questions Only)**_

_** SonicMX: The dead will have to get in line, already got a few people pissed at me... -_-**_

_**Chapter 53 (Let's Make a Date & Two-Line Vocab)**_

_** SonicMX: I KNEW IT Total = 8. Also I am an idiot.**_

_** Xerzo: Xerzo! You are cruel...why didn't I think of that!?**_

_**Author's Note: New chapters shall be on hold as my perfectionism compels me to rewrite and revise the old chapters. For everything must be perfect! So yeah...after a few days they will be rewritten and be longer/have more jokes while still keeping the old ones!**_

* * *

"Good evening everybody, welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways! The show with more mind-scarring moments than Miley Cyrus's VMA performance!" I said as the cameras started to roll.

"I haven't seen that." Kronic said.

"I wish I hadn't, and I only saw a few minutes on the news." I commented, shivering. "Anyways, onto the next game called Scenes from a Hat."

"We all know how this game is played." I said.

"Yeah, we've played it the past couple of shows! Some variety please!" Kronic yelled at me.

"It's my favorite game, so shut up."

"Make me!" One lighting bolt later, I pulled the first slip.

"_Interview questions you'd love to hear asked of a Miss America contestant."_ Kronic walked up.

"Excuse me! Are those real?" He was buzzed out, and I drew the next slip.

"_Documentary subjects you'll never see."_ Nate walked up.

"Hello, today we will show how to catch a bullet!" He said, then 'got shot' and fell to the floor. I buzzed him out and Kronic walked up.

"Hello, welcome to The Mind of a Hedgehog. Today we shall study the SEGA mascot Sonic. This show shall end in another minute." He was buzzed out, and Sonic yelled something inaudible from the audience. I decided to pull the next slip before someone ended up dead.

"_Bad spokespeople for a product/service."_ Starr walked up.

"Hi, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog here to tell you about ChristianMingle." I buzzed her out and Kronic walked up.

"I'm Lindsey Lohan here to represent D.A.R.E.!" I buzzed him out and pulled the final slip.

"_Wrong thing to say when she says 'I love you'." _Max walked up, and started to laughed. I buzzed him out and Kronic walked up.

"Yeah, keep the change." I buzzed the game over.

"You know Kronic, I love how your personal experience seeped in."

"How would you know?"

"...Let's move on to a game cal-"

"Got you there, didn't I?"

"Shut up. Onto a game called Narrate for Kronic and Starr. Basically, you two will be doing a film noir scene. Now the place you have to work with, for Starr, is a beauty salon. Take it away!" The classic film noir scene music started, and Starr walked closer to the camera.

"I had been searching for ten years for the person who made me ugly before an important banquet. I was the laughing stock that day. I want revenge, and my search has lead me to this salon on the side of the highway. Today, I felt lucky." She walked back to Sonic, who was cleaning equipment.

"Excuse me, I was hoping you could do something to make me a little better looking today."

"I'll see what I can do." Kronic then walked closer to the cameras.

"Oh, I knew who she was. I could never forget her, she still had the quills I styled for her all those years ago. But if I play dumb, I'll be fine. Playing dumb won't be hard for me." He walked back.

"Alright," Kronic started in, "I think you could use a manicure."

"Alright." Starr walked to the cameras.

"This was beautiful. I had dipped my nails in poison right before I came in." She walked back to Kronic.

"On, second thought, you're fine. So why not tell the real reason you came here."

"You know why I came." Kronic walked to the cameras.

"I did. I made her ugly quite a few years ago. To be fair though, I didn't have much to work with." You could this got Starr mad, so I buzzed the game over, at which point, Kronic got blasted with water. Kronic got up and threw fire, which Starr dodged and instead hit Fang offstage."

"BRO!"

"What? You control water too! Put yourself out!"

"Not the point!" Fang ran onstage and used water to form a giant hammer and sent Kronic flying.

"Alright, we're cutting to commercial while I break this fight up! Come back and find out who the winner is!"

* * *

_**I love random violence!**_


	56. Chapter 55: World's Worst

_**-Replies-**_

_**Chapter 53 (Let's Make a Date & Two-Line Vocab)**_

_** Nate:** Yeah, that's a big contradiction though, don't you think?_

_**Chapter 54 (Scenes from a Hat & Narrate)**_

_** TrueNight:** Glad ya liked it!_

_** Xerzo:** I really do need to add more random slapstick, don't I?_

_** SonicMX:** Oddly enough, he was the only one of the SEGA Cast in the audience._

_Figured I'd write this new chapter since it'll take a while to update the old ones. After all, I've only been able to do Prologue → Chapter 2. So enjoy!_

* * *

"Good evening everybody welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyways, tonight it's a four-way tie! A four way tie, everyone wins! It's like the Special Olympics!"

"Wait, if it's a four way tie, why is Starr at the desk?" Max asked.

"Because someone had to be there."

"But why her?" Kronic asked, backing up Max.

"Because she's a girl, and my chivalry says she get special treatment."

"You know that nicety gonna get you no where in life, right?" Kronic told me.

"I know. Trust me, I know. Now, onto the game, World's Worst! Now, we go to the World's Worst Step, and come up with examples of the world's worst what Starr?"

"The world's worst person president. It also says here to disregard the real presidents."

"Damn, there goes a couple of mine." Kronic said, pouting. We all got into position, and Max started us out.

"Well, while I take a drink, would my vice president help me out by finishing the speech?" He then took a drink while working a dummy. He was buzzed out, and I stepped up.

"Our nation is under attack. Here's what we must do!" I then fell to the floor and curled into a ball. The buzz came, and Kronic walked up.

"This nation doesn't need a leader, it need a makeover!" Kronic said in the best girl voice he could manage. He was buzzed, and Nate stepped up.

"We don't need to attack, we need to sing kumbaya!" He was buzzed, but stepped back up.

"War...war...must have blood!" He was buzzed out, and I stepped up.

"The bad news? We'll all be dead in 24 hours. Good news, I'm lowering taxes." I was buzzed out and the game ended.

"Well, thanks for watching Whose Line is it Anyways, see ya next time!"

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was so short.**_


End file.
